


-Stars Afflicted-

by KosmicWitchKitten31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmicWitchKitten31/pseuds/KosmicWitchKitten31
Summary: ~Rey finds herself with conflicted feelings, with a mystery voice telling her to save a man she had called a Monster, with a urge to either feel sorry for him or murder him or Evening Feeling Something More.





	1. Dead Weight

~ Chapter 1 - Dead Weight ~

After she dealt the final blow, the strike that made him fall backwards, off his feet, to the snow covered ground. The stroke that made a horrible burned gash across his face and shoulder. The porcelain skin he once had, had been stained with blood and the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose. Rey was still standing over the crumpled dark figure, staring at those Dark Piercing Eyes. All at once they both a heard a crackling sound, the ground shaking below them, the snow covered earth split apart before them and the cliff edge that followed. Kylo Ren was lying there, shock splayed on his face and another emotion he didn't quite understand. His mouth open staring back at Rey, as the ground below them split apart, He looked eyes wide, still intensely on her. Kylo looked across the dark crevasse, to find her, The Scavenger. Kylo Ren had been beaten, but beaten by a mere Girl. A Scavenger.

Kylo's heart was beating so fast, almost skipping as he looked at her, he blinked and she was gone from his view. A flood of pain suddenly emerged from his wounds, his side was aching, his shoulder and face stung. But he felt a new pain, a burning, a burning deep in his chest, that seemed to radiate from his heart and wrap around it like a searing ribbon. Kylo growled as he tried to move, bracing himself on is elbow for a moment, the pain was too much. Kylo flopped his head back in the cold snow, his dark hair wet, he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow from the pulsating pain. Kylo opened his eyes, to see his hot breath amid the cold air, His eyes then focused on the clouds between the trees above him, that had parted. The snow was falling so gently around him, the stars were flickering against the dark night sky. Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat that was caused by the pain from his he wounds, "From Her." That thought crossed his mind as he closed his eyelashes which were now dusted in snow. Kylo was thinking about everything that just happened, He should have been angry or felt embarrassed for being beaten, by such a novice. But he wasn't, instead he felt almost happy or relieved, lying there "ass kicked" in the snow. There was no sound only the slight rumble of the ground under him.

Kylo suddenly smiled, his white teeth glared in the dark night, he then let out a deep barreling laugh that echoed back at him. "I will see you again," He paused, "…Rey." still smiling, Kylo felt his mind go blank and the darkness crept over.

-The planet started shaking immensely, as everything was falling apart and structures were collapsing.

Rey had felt something, a hot burning started forming deep in her chest, she could also feel pain, but she knew it wasn't her own. She felt a strange feeling like something had stirred, turning within her, a switch that had been turned on without her knowing. Rey switched off the light saber, turned and started running. Rey ran like she was still being chased, as fast as her body would allow at this point, exhausted from everything that had happened. Away from that Monster's eyes, "So piercing.." She thought almost running into at tree, trying to make her way through the dark snowy forest. Rey Finally came into the slight clearing where Finn was, lying lifeless on his stomach, face still in the snow, Rey ran to Him. "FINN! FINN!" She screeched drooping to the ground next to him, rolling him over and picking him up in her arms, tears streaming down her face. A bright light suddenly hit her eyes from a distance and a familiar sound, The Falcon, "Chewy..." Rey thought.

Chewbacca saw Rey and Finn, he nestled the Falcon back down and lowered the starboard docking ramp, He quickly ran to Rey and Finn's aid. Chewbacca grabbed Finn and hustled back to the ship, with Rey right behind him. The ground was still shaking eroding everything on the ground. Chewbacca went up the ramp before Rey, he hadn't noticed that she had stopped. Rey Froze, her eyes grew wide, it was almost the same feeling as when He had her in a force lock. That burning pain was back, more intense, like she was slowing being stabbed with a hot poker, she clutched her chest. Rey tried to shake off the feeling, but it was still there, "It's pulling me to something...Someone..." Rey thought turning back to the snow covered forest, the ground quaking under her, "Find him..." A soft whisper flew through her mind. Startled and confused Rey turned to run up the ramp again, a thrust of wind violently whirled all around her. Rey's hair was whipping and her robe tails fluttered with the violent breeze, she was frozen stiff.

"You will need him, as much as He will need you!..." The Whisper shouted insistently, as the wind softened and the hold was let go.

Rey almost falling down, braced herself on one of the Falcon's ramp lifting arms and clutched it tightly, knowing now what The Whisper wanted her to do. "NEVER! He's a MONSTER! And a MURDERER!" Rey shouted back in the air, she still felt that burning in her chest, in her heart, it had not let up. "Take Kylo with you..." The Whisper spoke again, the ground threw another quake under the Falcon.

Rey wanted to ignore the mystery person who was whispering to her, for all she new it was Snoke. But she didn't want another altercation with The Whisper or anyone else, her body was not ready for another fight. Rey nodded in irritated agreement to the air, "CHEWY!" she called out with an angry tone as she ran up the ramp, through the hallway to the cockpit. "We have one more passenger." Rey said taking a seat next to him, gritting her teeth. Chewbacca gave Rey a very puzzling look, "Just trust me, I have to do this." she said grabbing the Falcon's steering. He saw a look he had seen before, and did not question her, but he did make a fuss when he figured out who they had to pick up, "I know, but apparently he needs our help! In this moment and later." Rey shouted, almost rolling her eyes as she flipped off the hover mode. Chewbacca looked right at her for a moment, and he just let out a sigh and nodded at Rey.

The Falcon raised off the shaking ground and soared over the tree line, until they saw the dark crack in the earth. "There!" Rey pointed as she saw a dark pile of robes laying on the ground, "He's still passed out." She thought to herself with relief. Rey flipped the ramp switch "Get me as close as you can!" She shouted back at Chewy, her heading towards the back of the ship, he growled in agreement. Rey grabbed a tow cable from a box and tied it tight to her waist, and the other around the ramp's lifter arm and slowly walked to the edge. She felt the burning in her chest get tighter with each footstep she took down the ramp, each step towards Him...

There was a good two feet off the ground from where The Falcon sat still in flight, hovering over the dark crack. Rey got the the end of the ramp and looked out to see Him. Kylo laid on his back still, not much had changed since the last moment she had seen Him, except - She jumped down from the ramp on the shaking snow, and cautiously took steps to where He laid, there in the blood stained snow. Rey got close enough to quickly pick up His light saber and shoved it in her back pouch, just as quickly as she had picked it up. That burning was so strong, now that she was no more that a couple feet from Him. Still cautious of this creature, she took a couple steps more. Then the ground rumbled below her fearlessly, she stumbled falling down, towards him. Rey barely was able to get her footing, she had fallen right beside Him.

Rey was shocked, as she looked to the left of her to see His face, There a Monster, was smiling ever so slightly, with His eyes closed, still unconscious. Eyes wide with fear mostly, Rey blinked, and shook her head and tried to compose herself. "Why is He Smiling at a time like this?" She thought getting to her feet, grabbing His uninjured arm and putting her other arm under his waist, struggling to lift him up. "Shit! He weighs a ton!" she forced out, Rey barely got to her feet, with Him leaning all of His weight on her small frame. They were now a couple feet from ramp, when suddenly she felt the dirt below them start to give way. "Damn It!" She spat, as she tried to drag his lifeless body faster. The ramp to the Falcon was in arms reach, Rey reached out, when the earth below disappeared right below them. "Shiiiitt!" She screamed, feeling her body and His falling. Rey's hand slammed down on the ramp, clutching the edge. Rey was hanging on for dear life, still supporting all of his weight and her own. the cable she had tied before, struggled with both of their weight. Not even dangling off a cliff, did Kylo wake up.

Rey Still had her arm firmly around his waist, holding onto his belt for more leverage, his arm still around her neck, where Rey had put it. She couldn't hold on much longer, Rey had a sudden thought of just letting him go, "He is a Monster after all, it would be doing the galaxy justice, if I just let him go..." Rey thought, in that moment she thought she was going to die again. And all because of Him.

Rey felt a burning pain in her chest again, "You need him Rey..." The Whisper insisted. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I-?!" she thought loudly to herself hoping the The Whisper had heard her. "All in good time..." The whisper interrupted, almost mocked back at her. Rey Let out a Growl, still trying to hold on, pulling as hard a she could, with so much extra weight. The burning in her chest had not gone away, but was stronger every second that she hung there with him. Rey herd a soft mumble come from the dead weight beside her, fear filled her body and shock flew across her face. "Shit! PLEASE Don't wake up now!" She yelled in her thoughts. Kylo mumbled again, this time much clearer, "Use the Force..." His dark voice rang through her ears. Rey just looked dumb founded at him, almost amazed, but still scared. "The Force surrounds you, it binds us." Maz's voice rang though her head. "The force, I can do this." She whispered closing her eyes trying to focus like she had done in the forest earlier. Rey felt her and Kylo being lifted ever so slightly, she used the force and they were quickly thrown onto the ramp. Kylo's body still limp and lifeless had landed almost right on top of Rey, he let out a slight whimper. Rey was flustered, her cheeks burned a bright red, with his body laying on top of hers, his head landed on her chest. Her heart was beating a million times a minute, "He's just a guy, I been around men before. Stop acting like a Spazz!" Rey thought trying to reassure herself, she looked down at his gashed face and for a moment felt sorry about what she had done, the pain she put him through.

"Scavenger..." The lump laying on her mumbled again, Rey was so flustered at this point, she just tried her best to ignore him and roughly shoved him off. Rey didn't understand what was going on, why her mind was thinking this way. The earth shook again, letting out a loud rumble "GO!" Rey yelled to Chewy, the planet was now crumbling apart, leaving just darkness behind.

Rey forcibly lugged Kylo's body into the Falcon before it blasted off, She headed to the crew's quarters and laid him opposite of where Chewy had laid Finn. She found some restraints and didn't think twice before putting them on Kylo's wrists, she then went to the cock pit. The falcon blasted off, leaving the now destroyed planet, Star Killer Base in space dust.

"It has begun..." The Whisper said softly against the starry sky.


	2. Hiding Memories

~ Chapter 2 - Hiding Memories ~

Still flying through hyperspace, Rey took off the seat belt to the pilot's chair and headed to the crew's quarters - "Where he lay..." her thoughts leaked into her mind "NO, where Finn is." Rey had to correct her thoughts. She came to the doorway, the metal door slid open, her eyes directly gazed upon the dark clothed figure that lay there motionless. That burning pain was back, hotter than before, stinging her chest. Rey just shook her head focusing back on Finn, she walked over to him and addressed his wound the best she could. Finn was on his stomach still, her eyes looked down his back and a shudder ran down her spine, at the large gash that smelled like burnt flesh. Rey reached up and grabbed some meds, bacta saulve and gauze from a cupboard. Rey glanced over at Him, "That Monster." she thought, furrowing her brow in disgust. She bandaged up Finn as best as she could, till she could get him to a medical bay.

She then remembered the Whisper "He will need you..." Those thoughts dug like daggers in her head, "Fine.." Rey grunted, hesitant she stood up and walked to where Kylo was laying. The burning pain got warmer every step she took. She took some small scissors from the cupboard above Kylo and started to cut away parts of his cloak and set it aside. Rey tried her best to keep her eyes on what she was doing and not dwell on him. Now starting to cut off his arm wrappings. She was careful not to touch his skin, fearful in some way she'd become like him at the slightest touch. Also the fear of waking him, the thought what he would do, scared Rey. She looked back a Finn and his back, she winced at the thought of him hurting anyone else. Rey unraveled the rest of Kylo's wrappings to see his wound that had sliced and burnt the skin on his shoulder, her eyes followed the trail the light saber had left, "Such pale skin..." Her eyes drifted down "...and nice Abs..." She paused, and covered her face in that was now red with embarrassment, "THE FUCK HEAD? GET IT TOGETHER!" She screamed internally, flustered at the thought of thinking of Him like THAT. Rey had not seen his face since the forest, where he laid, Smiling - She hoped he had stopped.

Rey traced his wound up his neck and finally to his face - eyes closed, long lashes that complimented his face, with locks of curled wet dark hair splayed across his brow and down his narrow cheeks, the sharpness of his jawline, "Thank the force .." She said under her breath, as her eyes trailed down to his lips, that were soft and splayed slightly open still snoring, they weren't smiling anymore. Kylo was breathing Softly, but heavy, like he was content - A thought flicked through Rey's mind "Can a Monster have good dreams?" The burning in her chest flared out like she was being stabbed, She gasped and clutched her chest. A moment of silence had passed before Rey could block the pain enough to continue bandaging Him up. Wrapping his face, he had not moved once while she bandaged him.

Kylo's muscles flinched when Rey's hand had brushed against his face, as She was wrapping gauze around his wound. Suddenly they both felt something, not pain, but more of a pin prick in the Force, they both could feel. The burning in both of their chest's surged and flared out. A flash of light and then darkness followed, Rey could hear a voice, His voice. "It hurts... This burning.. My chest is on fire... Am I dying?" Rey noted that Kylo's voice sounded scared, a tone she had not heard from him. She felt a growing pain first in her side, then her shoulder and face. "I feel like I have to find something... or ..." He paused, "Or Someone.." His voice trailed off. Rey was confused, then there was a small light that sucked her back to the present in a swift motion, Rey flew back and landed ass first, on the floor, next to the bed where he was. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Rey screamed under her Breath, clutching her chest.

She was breathing heavy, as she just sat there rubbing the burning in her chest. Rey looked up at him, His face now had a twinge of pain, his brow was furrowed deeply and his blood had already started to stained the gauze. Rey took a moment to compose herself and get up of the metal floor. "It's not like I feel bad about doing that, If i hadn't, He would have killed me." she thought frowning. "I should hate you." She said under her breath looking down at the floor. Rey looked back up to him now the burning pain was worse when she thought of what she was going to do with him - Either give him to The Resistance "Or..." She thought, "I could just drop him off on a deserted planet...A desert..." She couldn't help but smirk at that idea. "Take him to Luke..." The Whisper rang in Reys ears again, "And how to you expect me to do that, for one? And another where the hell am I supposed to hide him? He's not exactly small." She gestured at his sature - Which to Her was immensely huge. "Also there is NO WAY Leia is gonna let me just waltz in with her First Order, Dark Side Ass son and tell her I'm gonna take him to Luke." There was no answer back from the Whisper. "URGGH! Why do you have to make things so complicated?" Looking at Kylo, still confused and frustrated about the things she will have to do. - Do for Him.

Rey let out a sigh threw her nose "Fine..."

She felt herself getting tired, her eyes were hard to keep open, she couldn't remembered the last time she had fully slept. Rey got up and walked to the hallway, looked back at Finn and then Him. "The Monster" Her thoughts growled, her mind reminded her of how he just killed his own father, maimed Finn her friend, and tried to kill Her. But yet the burning in her chest intensified when she even thought thought of Him.

Chewy let out a bark from the cockpit, that snapped Rey's attention to the problem ahead - "How to hide the Fucker." Rey came to the front where Chewy sat, manning the controls, the Wookie looked at her in a concerning way "Urrruuurrr." he barked to her, "We've got to hide him before we get to the Resistance Base, Rey said now fidgeting with one of the console buttons, the lights to the large cargo hold. "Will you help me?" She asked looking right at him, all he could do was nod, after a moment of silence. "I'm Sorry... But the Force-" Chewbacca shook his head as he interrupted her her, he put his Paw right on her hand and looked straight at her and he nodded again - as for her not to worry.

It hit her right then that Chewy's was Han's bestfriend, and Kylo Ren was his son, it did not dawn on her till then that, He and Chewy might have had at one point some sort of relationship, or even considered each other family.

Chewbacca got up and switched on the autopilot and walked towards the back of the ship where the crew quarters were. "Now I feel like complete shit." Rey thought, pulling her hand to her face, to hide her now red, angered face. "WHY should I let that, That MONSTER LIVE?! He has destroyed SO many lives!" She screamed at her mind, almost in tears. "He will need your light..." She felt a light brush against her cheek wiping the tear that poured down her face. Rey Winced and pulled back, "Han?" She whispered at the touch, then feeling was gone. Rey had tears running down her cheeks,"WHY ME? What makes me so Special?! I'm No Light! I suck at all this" Gesturing to all around her, this time she said her thoughts out loud, again no one answered back. "Some help you are." She scoffed and wiped the tears from her face.

Rey tried to compose herself enough and headed to the crew quarters, where the Monster slept - soundly at that. The memory of His smile flooded her mind, it was creepy, but yet...peaceful, almost beautiful.

Rey met up with Chewy and she helped him move one of the unused beds to the storage hold where she planned on hiding him behind some leftover cargo. Chewy was still setting up the bed, while Rey went back to get some more bacta saulve and a life meter from the cupboard above Kylo. She could feel his breath on her arm, still soft and heavy, as he slept. Rey had the life meter in her hand and was bringing it down, when she felt her hand brush against his skin again. A bright light flashed over her again "NO NO!" She screamed being pulled in, but instead of darkness, she now found she was in a meadow, where light surrounded her, it was warm. She heard a faint laugh, -of a child. The small being ran past her side, he had dark curly hair and a smile from cheek to cheek. "Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up lets fly through space!" The child exclaimed to a man, who picked up the child. The sun was right behind him, she was unable to see facial features, she stepped closer hoping to get a better look, "Han?..." She thought confused. The small boy was lifted onto Han's shoulders, they both were smiling and laughing, as they ran in a circle making space ship noises - a flying motion.

Rey finally got a closer look at the child's face, she couldn't help but focus on the child's smile, she had seen it before- "Kylo..?" He was this child, so happy and full of light and good? Rey just stood there eyes wide, in shock. The vision faded to black nothing, with her eyes still focused on his smile, the same smile she saw back on Star Killer. Rey was flung back to reality again, back on the Falcon, she took steps back just staring at the Monster in front of her. Rey started to sob uncontrollably "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled under her breath, Chewy came into the room, looking concerned. It took a moment for her to regain what composer she had left. A long moment had passed "Ok...Lets Move him" Rey said to Chewy, as he moved closer to Him.

Even Chewy had problems lifting him, "See it wasn't just me." She thought. Chewy slung his arms around his neck and drug him to the large cargo bay, holding on to all of his weight. She went out of her way to make sure she did not touch him again, that feeling in her chest burned. Rey knew how much the Fucker weighed. - A ton. Chewbacca laid him down on the bed next to some old crates that were stacked on the floor. Chewbacca looked down at Kylo, to his side where he had shot him, and he couldn't help but feel horrible for doing so. "It is darker in here than it was in the crew quarters, a perfect pace for a creature." Rey thought, Barely able to see the outline of Kylo's face. "Why would I need, nor want to see his face." Rey thought with her own face in disgust, but knowing that his face was basically perfect, it turned her stomach. The burning was now a dull reminder he is still there.

Chewy left the cargo hold and went back to the cockpit. Rey knew that they would be on D'qar - At the Resistance Base soon. She gave Kylo a strong sedative, he would stay asleep for as long as they were there, "No more than a day." Rey assured herself. She heard Chewy up front in the cockpit, She quickly moved some cargo around, to hide Kylo's body more, before leaving the hold. Rey ran to the front where Chewy was sitting before. They were coming out of hyperspace, She buckled herself in and helped Chewy land, the planet was green and had some water here and there. "Still better than Jakku." Rey thought, still amazed that there was green all over the place. The Falcon flew down and sped past the tree line across a lake. Rey could see a landing area that was to their left, it was right below them, The Falcon started to descend. There were people celebrating and cheering - At the collapse of Star Killer Base.

The Falcon landed gently, as people and droids rushed over. Rey lowered the ramp, "Chewy grab Finn and take him to the medical bay." She said, unbuckling her belts. She followed Chewy who was now holding Finn in his furry arms. Rey stopped on the ramp when she saw Leia, They both slowly walked up to each other with pained expressions on their faces, knowing that Leia lost her husband, Her Love, and Rey lost a friend/father figure. They hugged, a tear had rolled down Rey's face. Chewy set Finn on a transport and the medical personnel surrounded him, Chewy followed behind them.

"I'm so sorry..." Is all Rey Could think about in that moment.


	3. Pouring Premonitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~
> 
> SO YEAH LONG CHAPTER lol  
> Sorry it's Late! My tablet decided to turn off in the middle of Editing. /CRIES  
> Also I just figured out that I have to put "Author's Notes" for each Chapter in the actual text box. haha
> 
> Also somethings might be backwards or out of place,  
> But remember this is my version of events that happened after TFA. MMMKAY :D
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for Reading, I hope you Enjoy!   
> -Love, Ali
> 
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten
> 
> (If you have any questions, feel free to ask!)

~ Chapter 3 - Pouring Premonitions ~

It had been a moment before Rey or Leia let go of their sad embrace. "Leia, I'm sorr-" Rey started, as she took a step back, "Don't... I know-" She paused, her frown getting deeper on her face, "And I thank you for everything that you have done." Leia interrupted, she looked down, then back at Rey, with such sadness in her expression. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Leia continued. "Well..." Rey Paused and thought of Kylo, Leia's son,who was on the Falcon, sleeping. The burning intensified when she thought of him. "...Not really, other than some supplies?" Leia smiled a little, "Of course Rey, Oh by the way R2-D2 is awake and will be showing the map to where my brother is located, at the Council meeting tonight, If you would like to know." She and Rey started walking towards the Hanger, "You stay for at least a Night." Leia said not looking at Rey, still walking to the hanger. "HOW?" Rey thought, "How did you know we were going to leave?" Rey asked quite confused. Leia Stopped and turned to Rey " A mother knows..." She said looking back at the falcon, a look of terror filled Rey's face. Wide eyed, "HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! SHIT! I AM AM IN DEEP SHIT!" Rey's thoughts Screamed at her, as they continued to walk into the hanger.

Leia Didn't Say anything, Rey composed herself and calmly replied, "Yes, just a night." They were in the hanger in 2 steps. "Can I see Finn?", Rey asked, Not knowing exactly where he had been taken. "Yes let me get you someone to take you to the Medical Bay." Leia said looking around at the staff scrambling around them. "You there!" Leia called out to a woman in an orange jumper, a Pilot. "Take Rey to the Medical bay, Please." The woman nodded, "Ye Mam." She said gesturing Rey to the hallway to the right of them. "I'll come and find you when I'm done." Rey said starting down the hall, Looking back at Leia, "Take your time and you should probably freshen up." Leia called back, waving at Rey.

Rey and the Pilot reached the medical bay, "Thanks." Rey said slightly smiling. "No problem Miss." The pilot opened the glass door, Rey walked in and there she found Finn laying sound asleep on one of the Beds. She walked up to him, a couple of people were in the room. "If only you knew who was one the Falcon right now." Rey thought smirking to herself. The burning was there again dull but persistent, she tried to ignore it. Rey knelt down face to face with Fin, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "We'll see each other again." she whispered, kissing his forehead. Rey leaned back and stood up, letting go of Finn's Hand.

Rey walked out of the Medical Bay Then down a different hall then the one her and the Pilot came down before. "Excuse me, Where are the Showers?" Rey had stopped to ask someone for directions, which the person gave her. Rey started walking down the hallway, following the person's directions, not a lot of people were down this way.

She reached the two large double doors that were labeled "Showers/ Locker Room", Rey pushed the right side open and there of course to the left was a male room and to the right there was a female room, which Rey headed down. She reached an opening that had lockers to the right and a shelf with clothing and towels. There were shower stalls with tall black doors to the left, along the wall. Rey walked up to the shelf that had extra clothing and towels, she grabbed some towels and some clothing - Kind of her style and headed to the shower stall that was towards the back with her head down. Rey opened the dark door, there was a small stool that sat on the discolored tile floor, across from the shower head's reach. Rey sat down the clothing and towels on the stool, stepped off to the side and turned the rusty nob, water sprayed and poured out. Rey undid her belt, arm wrappings, drapes, slid off her boots and shirt, now only in her breast cover and pants.

Still waiting for the water to get a little warmer, she put her hand in the streaming water, "Finally.." Rey thought as she pulled her hand away and started to take her hair down. Rey took the rest of her clothing off, her scars fairly visible from her troubled past. She walked under the now hot water, she closed her eyes and let water stream down her face. The steam filled her lungs and the warmth reminded her of Jakku, the deserts, that she once called home. "You'll find a home once again..." A Whisper crept in her ear, Rey's eyes flew open. The burning in her chest was searing her heart and lungs. Rey clutched her arms against her naked body and she fell backwards, landing on her butt. Her mind filled with unwanted memories of Jakku, of her slave like childhood, then she saw a bright flash of light, Rey found her self on Star Killer Base, in the Oscillator.

She was standing there, less than a foot away from Han on the skinny foot bridge, She yelled out to him, tears welling in her eyes. Rey then heard a voice, "I'm being torn apart." Rey Leaned around Han's body and saw a dark figure, His head in one of his hands and the other hand was a light saber, Han was also holding onto it tightly."Kylo Ren..?" Rey thought, just standing there, she couldn't move an inch, her body was frozen. "It's too late..." A dark tone came from Kylo Ren, then his head shot up, looking directly at Rey with tears running down his piercing eyes "This is your fault!" He screamed at her. The light saber ignited on and before she could blink the blade had pierced through Han's chest. "NOOO!" She shrieked, as she reached forward, tears searing her face, she watched as Han caressed Kylo's face, letting go, falling down the reactor shaft.

Rey just watched she still couldn't move, as the bright blue light consumed Han's body, the light pulsed when his body hit. "YOU!" Kylo growled, glaring at her. A sudden pain seemed to strike both of them, they both grabbed their sides and Rey let out a cry of pain. The pain made Kylo fall to his knees, he then looked up at Rey, she had collapsed on the tiny foot bridge, -A mess that seemed to curl in a ball. Rey Cried out "THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!" She screamed hitting herself. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She yelled, which caught Kylo's attention, "Wait... This is my dream...Isn't it?" He thought. A confused look grew on his face, as he clutched his side in pain, where he knew he had been shot before, by Chewbaca.

Kylo stood and grabbed the rail for support, he stepped closer to the girl. "You have Compassion for Her..." Snoke's voice echoed off the walls, Kylo Stopped, fear was on his face as he looked down at the girl, he was now standing in front of. Rey was just crying, sobbing curled up, like a child. She looked different, for one he didn't notice until now, but she was completely naked, he was confused on why he had visioned her like that. He also had notice her hair was down and wet, her whole body was shivering. Kylo could tell she was in Pain, his eyes got large "Did I cause her this Pain?" His thoughts raced, "NO STOP! I don't care! I can't...I shouldn't...Have these Feelings!" He growled in his head. Kylo furrowed his brows - An inner conflict had already settle in his mind, "YOU'RE WEAKNESS..." Snoke's voice haunted him again, as Kylo Closed his eyes tightly. "NO! I WILL NOT BE SEDUCED!" Kylo Shouted shaking his head violently.

"You're a Monster..." Rey whispered before closing her eyes, the darkness creeping upon her, she was trying to fight it. But her body was done with the pain and her mind was giving up. Kylo's eyes darted back down to Rey confused, "You're a Monster..." Those words burned him, he had heard her say them before, but not with pain and some new feeling attached, a burning pain in his chest seared his heart, pain was all he could feel. "I have...," His thought paused "Hurt her." He clutched his chest "What is this? I feel..." He said gasping for his breath. Rey's mind had finally given up and all she could do was listen, her eyes wouldn't open. Rey could feel her body start to fall of the edge of the bridge. Kylo Saw her start to slip and reached out for her, with terror on his face, and panic rose within him.

"REY!" He screamed, his arm still out stretched reaching for her. She was gone, her body faded to light. Tears Started streaming down his face again, "You're a Monster..." Her voice rang in Kylo Ren's ears as his mind faded to black, as he collapsed on the bridge.

Rey heard Kylo scream her name, before waking in a startle, The burning pain was still there, the water from the shower that was still pouring down, now ice cold. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed out loud, "How long have I been dreaming?!...If you can call that a dream." Her thoughts raced as she curled in to a ball tears still flowing from her eyes. "Is my mind still my own? Why am I having thoughts, Nightmares of Him? THAT, THAT CREATURE!" Rey shouted in her mind. Rey was curled into a ball, on the cold tile floor, still naked, and just sobbed. A long time had passed, when she finally managed the strength to get up, she turned off the water and reached for a towel on the stool where she had left them.

Rey wrapped her shaking body up, her hands barley working, "JUST FORGET IT!" She screamed to her thoughts that were still racing, clouding her mind "Forget him?..." Rey paused, "STOP!" She quietly screamed to herself so no one else would hear. Rey grabbed her head, hair wet, strands strewn along her back and face, with droplets pooling at the ends. She quickly changed into her new clothes, wrapped the towel around her hair, and stepped out of the shower. No one was there, the room was empty. "Thank The Force." Rey said under her breath as she walked over to a mirror and looked at her own face, She hadn't seen it since the last time she bathed.

Rey's face was a little fuller than it was back on Jakku, dark circles had formed under her eyes. She felt like she hadn't slept in days, tired was what she saw in the reflection. Rey put her hair up in her usual fashion, one bun at a time. "There, good as it's gonna get." She scoffed and grabbed her things, buckling her belt, and adjusting her satchel. Rey walked out of the showers cautiously, looking around, slowly making her way down the hallway to the door that had "Exit" written on it. She opened it, it was night, the stars were out, they twinkled brightly against the dark sky. Rey was stunned that night had already come, now knowing that she had been in the shower for at least a couple of hours. "Shit..." She remembered that He, the Monster was only sedated for a couple hours.

Rey went pale at the thought of him waking up, she dropped her things and ran towards the Falcon. When she reached it, the ramp was still down, "SHIT, SHIT! What if he woke up?!" Fear filled Rey's face and her stomach turned at the thought. She finally made it to the ramp and ran to the large cargo hold, where she had left Him. The door flew open, there in the same spot where she had put him, Kylo laid snoring loudly, still under sedation. A rush of relief fell like water over her body, Rey let out a huge sigh. She then clenched her teeth, thinking of the dream/vision she just had, Rey's fists baled at her sides, "I Hate You..." She whispered, glaring at Him. Rey relaxed her body after a moment, then looked around the room, her eyes fixed on a empty syringe of sedative sitting on a crate next to the bed. "Thanks Chewy..." She thought, He had come back and gave Kylo another dose, while Rey was in the shower.

Rey let out another sigh of relief as she looked at the sleeping creature, The pull was still there, Ever demanding. She ignored it, turned to walk away, down the ramp, where Chewy was just leaning one of the lifters. "Well There she is! The girl everyone is talk'n about." A gruff voice, came from a voice she didn't recognize, Poe Dameron. "Nice to see you Cleaned up." He said, as Rey came down the lifter to meet him. "And you must be the notorious Poe Dameron." Rey said now in front of him at the bottom of the ramp, he put out his hand out and Rey shook it. "Come on General Organa wants you at the council meeting." Poe said gesturing to the hanger across the tar mat. "I'm Glad I got to meet you finally." She said with a slight smile. All three of them started to walk towards the lit hanger filled with Rebel spacecraft. Rey turned to Chewy who was walking beside her, "Thank You." She mouthed to him and he nodded back, knowing what she meant.

They reached the war room where a lot of people had gathered around the projection table, where Leia was sitting and R2-D2 was next to her. Rey found a comfortable spot near Leia, as she began talking. "R2-D2 will you show us?" Leia asked. R2-D2, beeped and rolled forward to the middle of the empty space in the room. A bright light shot out of R2-D2's holo projector, the light flickered for a moment, then a large space coordinates map was now in view. It had a decent size chunk missing, there was a dotted line that lead from the base to the missing chunk. BB-8 was sitting next to Poe, when the droid screeched at Poe and gestured towards the map. "Ok BB-8." Poe pressed a button on the map table and a chip popped out of a slot, he then handed it to BB-8, who rolled to the center of the room next to R2. The droid proceeded to to project the other part of the map chunk that was missing, and matched it up with R2's map, It fit perfectly. There was gasping and whispering throughout the room, but all Rey wanted was to memorize the map, which came easy to her.

R2-D2 and BB-8 shut their holos off as soon as Leia gestured, she then turned to Rey, "Will you find my Brother? I would go myself, but they need me here." Leia said with a slight frown, putting Rey on the spot, while everyone around them went back to their own business. "I uh..." Rey started, "I guess I'll give it a shot." Rey said with a small smile, a little nervous. Leia stood and walked over towards Rey and put her hand on Rey's shoulder, "It's settled then, you will leave at dawn." Leia said looking around, and then looking back at Rey with a wink. Leia then leaned closer to Rey so only she would hear, "Take care of him..." She whispered with a sadness in her tone, Rey's eyes grew wide with fear again. "OH GOD SHE DEFINITELY KNOWS..." Rey thoughts were now screaming at her, thinking back to earlier when Leia said something about "A mother knows...". But Leia never stopped moving as she brushed past Rey, to Chewy. "You take good care of her now." Smiling at him, now giving him a hug, Rey just stood there still wide eyed. "Hey Rey you look like you've seen a ghost." Poe teased walking right up to her, Rey blushed slightly, "At least I still look better than you do." Rey Chimed back, gesturing to the grungy orange and white jumpsuit he was wearing.

Rey and Poe walked around the whole base, talking for a while, she asked him to look after Finn, for when he wakes up she won't be there, knowing that he won't be to happy to hear that she had to leave without him. "Don't you worry about a thing." Poe assured her with a slight nudge of his elbow to her arm. They were now at the Falcon's ramp, "Thank you Poe." She said with a small smile that turned into a frown, Rey could feel jealousy, but she could tell it wasn't her feeling it. "Just Stop!" She screamed in her head, hoping the feeling would stop, but it didn't.

"Eh don't worry so much, we will be right here when you get back." He said with a big smile, putting his hand on Rey's crossed arms, the jealousy feeling flared at Poe's touch.

Poe then turned, and started walking back to the hanger. "See ya!" He shouted waving back at her as he neared the hanger, Rey waved back and turned to lugged her tired legs up the ramp. She was nearing the door to the large cargo hold, "I guess I should check on him..." Rey thought irritated that she had to babysit his big ass, the burning feeling was back, but at least the jealousy subsided. She came to the door that opened before her, the room was darker than before, but she could still see Him, "Feel Him?" She shook that thought. Nothing in the room had changed, except He had rolled to his side, now facing away from her. Kylo had stopped snoring and his faint breathing is the only thing making noise in the large hold, it echoed slightly against the walls.

Rey walked passed the freight that was hiding Him, She wanted to take a closer look to make sure he was really still sleeping. As she walked closer the burning was getting unbearable, it dawned on her then, "It gets worse when I get near him...?" Rey thought, walking to the other side of the bed where he was facing. Surprise filled her, when she saw his face, Kylo's brow was pulled tight over his eyes, his lips were pursed in a thin line, and he looked paler than usual. "He is in pain..." Rey felt bad right then, she was the reason he was in pain, She bent down to get a closer look in the pitch black.

"Rey...Don't..." Kylo mumbled through the pain. The burning flared in her chest, Rey freaked out and quickly took a couple steps back. Her mind was so confused, she was filled with hate for this man, but at the same time she was feeling something else, something she has never felt before. Rey shook her head, "I won't show you any compassion, I shouldn't feel this way!" She said loudly almost to tears. She tried to compose herself, crossing her arms looking away from him, "I mean its not like you can hear me." Rey said with a deep frown on her face. She then closed her eyes and sighed, "You'll be the death of me." She said before realizing that he in fact could be.

The burning flared again, she looked back up at him, his pale skin in the night light, almost had a slight glow. Then she looked at bandaged wounds on his face and shoulder, her eyes slowly trailed down to the muscles on his chest, and to the wound that was wrapped in gauze on his side. Rey blushed a little as her thoughts wandered to a place in her mind that was untouched, that hadn't been used really. Rey had been alone for so long, and she didn't know much about relationships except on old romance holos, let alone feeling something for someone else, and then there is that- "Sex..." She thought her mind was still wandering.

"WHY THE ABSOLUTE FUCK AM I THINKING OF THAT RIGHT NOW, ABOUT HIM?!" Rey Screamed at her mind, her nostrils were flaring with irritation, Her chest was still on fire. Kylo stirred in his sleep, Rey looked at him confused, he was clutching his chest with his hand. "Can he feel this too?" She thought, her eyes got larger, Rey remembered back on Starkiller, when he was probing her mind for information, she had seen into his mind too. And that unsettled him when she had, but since that moment when they were in each other's heads,She felt that some how a connection, a "Bond" had formed.

"He is the Darkness that Follows your Light." The Whispered chimed in. Rey clutched her chest in pain, and took a couple steps back in shock, The Whisper had startled her, "So you want me to care for him, or what? Rey asked with an irritated tone still clutching her chest. "He needs you, care for him you must. Don't ignore your feelings." The Whisper's voice seemed to twirl around her, with a forceful wind. Rey looked back at Kylo's face, fear and something else filled her mind, and it scared her.

In the next moment Rey was gone, She ran.

Almost tripping on the way out of the door and nearly hit the walls, still running to the crew quarters, the door slid open, and Rey dove into the nearest bunk, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rey just sobbed into the pillow and curled up into a ball, she was so confused. A long time had passed, Rey was just thinking, letting her mind go blank. Her tears dried, a s she settled down and tried to relax and get some sleep. Rey's brow furrowed deep into her eyes, she didn't like feeling this way, she couldn't trust her own thoughts now. "I won't let this "Whisper" change the way I feel about you...I hate you Kylo Ren." Rey whispered hoping He could hear, as her mind drifted into blissful darkness.


	4. Secret Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~
> 
> SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING REGULARLY! ;A;  
> But here is Chapter 4!
> 
> IT'S LONG I KNOW /DIES  
> AND BORING AF
> 
> But the next Chapter was really long and I'm having trouble cutting up what I actually wrote down on Paper and Typing it into Chapters. lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! 3  
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! 3 )
> 
> -Love, Ali  
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)

~ Chapter 4 - Secret Mission ~

Rey awoke, the Sun filled her eyes, she blinked, trying to focus on where she was. "Metal...Oh yeah the Falcon." Rey thought, slowing rolling onto her side, looking at her surroundings. The crew quarters were quite dull, just beds and a bathroom towards the door. Rey sat up and noticed that she had fallen asleep fully clothed, even in her shoes. "Well Fuck." Rey thought, as she rubbed her eyes, and stood sluggishly, slowly moving to the tiny sink. Rey splashed some water on her face and proceeded to walk out and down the hall. She saw Chewy sitting on one of the chairs in the Lounge, He greeted her with a deep roar, "Is it a good Morning?" Rey asked back sarcastically with a slight smile, rubbing the back of her neck and stretching. She felt a sudden growl in her stomach, she wasn't the only one that heard it, Chewy chuckled and pointed to the counter across the room. "oh thanks!" Rey said excitedly, grabbing some of the food, that was covered to kept it warm. She turned the bowl in hand and walked over to the table where Chewy sat.

Rey sat down and dug in her bowl, she couldn't remember the last time she had had a decent meal. Chewy pointed to some old maps that were strewn across the table, showing her the route that he planned out. "How long was I asleep?" Rey asked, gesturing to all the work Chewy had already done while she slept. Chewy barked back, almost smiling, "he must be trying to keep busy..." Rey thought, thinking of Han. Rey finished her bowl and tossed it into the sink, before she heard a familiar voice. "Rey! The sun is up, you better be Decent!" Poe called out, before coming aboard. "More Decent than you!" Rey Said back with a smile, Poe reached the lounge. "Got the supplies you asked for, Where would you like em? He asked with a cheeky grin. "You can just set them in the Large Cargo Hold." Rey said without thinking, "No Problem!" Poe said Gesturing to a person that was helping him done at the bottom of the Falcon's ramp, with a couple crates labeled supplies and medical on them.

Chewy let out a worried Growl and Opened his eyes wide a Rey, Shock filled her as she Realized what she had just said. Her eyes were filled with worry and Panic started to consume her. She had forgotten her stowaway in the Cargo Hold. "WAIT!" Rey Yelled out to Poe, who had already brought up a crate in his arms and was headed down the hall to the Large Cargo hold. "What's wrong?" Poe asked with a Very confused look on his face, Rey had ran to the entrance of the Hold where Poe had stopped, "It's full I had forgotten." She said trying to cover up the fact that the Resistance's main enemy was Sleeping soundly in the Cargo hold behind her. "Alright...?" Poe said with a Questioning look, as her gestured to his helper to the smaller Cargo hold. "What are you guys carrying?" he Prodded, looking behind Rey at the Large Cargo hold door. Rey Searched her mind for an excuse, a lie Anything would work at this moment. "It's a Top Secret Mission for Leia." Rey said Nervously, trying to reassure him. "I just lied to one of the most trusted men in the Galaxy, My Friend..." Rey's thoughts raced,

"I lied for HIM, for a Monster..." She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow with anger. "Alright, I won't press you on the matter, Love." Poe said Putting a hand on Rey's shoulder reassuring her. Rey felt the pain flare up in her chest again slightly and that Jealous feeling again. Rey looked up her face was red and she was still angry, but she quickly let it go ignoring the feeling, the Burn. Both Poe and Rey turned and started walking towards the small cargo hold, "Thanks Poe." Rey said forcing a small Smile, "Don't worry so much Rey, you are more than Trusted here." Poe said also giving a small smile, "He won't prod...But... He is still unsure, Like he knew I lied." Rey thought still worried, showing Poe where to stack the crates in the small hold. "Well that's all of it!"| Poe said heaving the last Crate on top of another, "I have to say my Goodbyes now," Poe paused. "I too am Leaving on a Top Secret Mission." He chuckled and nudged Rey's arm.

Rey looked at him Confused, "I'll be back way before you though." Poe scoffed and let out a laugh, Rey smiled, "I'm going on a quick trip to scout out a new bases for the Resistance, The First Order will be looking for us soon." Poe Finished. "You be careful!"| Rey said Walking Poe the loading ramp, "Yes Mam!" he bickered with a Salute. He was a couple feet from her, Rey quickened her pace down the Ramp, as her eyes met the Sunny glare across the tar mat. She almost ran into Poe she was covering her eyes with her arm, letting them adjust to the bright light.

"Welp, you also be careful on your "Secret Mission" " Poe mocked, now at the bottom of the ramp, turning to Rey. " I will, I've got a good Bodyguard." She shouted "Right Chewy?" she shouted back the hall. They both heard a low Growl in agreement from the Lounge. "Ok it's settled!" Poe Said, Standing in front of Rey Gesturing a Hug, Rey was still weary about the hugging, but she gave in and gave Poe a hug back. "Bye Then!" Poe said letting go of the hug, he turned, waved and walked to the hanger closest to the Falcon. Rey walked back up the Ramp, "So I take it we are leaving ASAP?" Rey asked Breathing a sigh of relief that her Dark Passenger was undiscovered. She Walked over to where chewy was still sitting in the lounge, he roared, pointing to the large Cargo hold, "Yeah the sooner we leave, the Better."Rey replied with another sigh.

Outside the Falcon Rey and Chewy checked everything on the ship make sure it was alright to Take off after their last encounter on Starkiller Base. "All set?" Rey asked Chewy, who nodded yes. Rey was still waiting for Leia to come and Say goodbye, But almost 3 hours had passed, Since Poe came with he supplies. Rey felt worried, looking around the base and the Hanger, only a few people were out and about doing theirs jobs. She continued to tighten one of the many bolts on the Loading ramp that had come loose, on Starkiller. Rey felt irritated as to why the bolts were lose, "You Saved Him..." A whisper Crept into her ear, Rey ignored it and continued working.

"You are Rey Right?" said The same woman pilot who took her to see Finn, "Yes I am." Rey Replied, The woman had a small paper in her hand, "This is from General Organa, She said that it was urgent that you receive it." the woman Spoke. "Uh...Thanks." Rey took the Folded paper from the woman pilot's hand and Smiled at the her before the pilot turned and went back to the hanger. Rey opened the piece of paper - It read:

~Rey, I wish you Luck finding my Brother, he can be a Pain in the Neck, but I will always love him. This is My Goodbye to you, as I did not want to come close to Him. Be Safe and look after My Boy.

-Leia.

Rey was a little sad that Leia didn't come in person, but she understood the Feeling of being around Kylo, it was almost Toxic. Rey folded the paper back up and put it in her belt. "Chewy, Lets get moving." Rey said with her head down, walking up the ramp, he gave her a confused look, but followed after her to the cockpit. They both sat down and flicked switches and buttons, the ramp door closed and steam hissed from them. The Falcon Was Alive and Well as her Thruster Hummed and That Bright blue light from the Drive units Glared. The Falcon Lifted seamlessly off the ground and Soared to the light blue sky the Dark with stars all around. Rey Nodded to Chewy and he pushed forward the thruster and The Falcon hit light speed Soaring through hyperspace. Rey knew it would take almost a day of hyper space travel to get to where Luke had been hiding. Which happened to be a Little water planet named Ahch-To.

In those small hours it seemed like eternity to Rey, She had Promised herself that she wouldn't go near him, till they got to Luke, She needed his help everyone did.

The Falcon finally came out of Hyperspace, Near a Blue/Gray Planet, mostly of water and small patches of earth here and there. They flew down entering the Planet's atmosphere and they started Scanning the planet for life. Nothing but small life forms came up on the reader, "He has to be here." Rey thought. 10 minutes went by, as they still were flying over Large oceans and small Islands, Suddenly Rey felt something, a Presence Through the force. "Luke..." She said under her breath. "Chewy Head that way!" Rey Shouted, She felt a pulling sensation. The Falcon flew over the Sea that was soaring below hem, "There!" Rey Said Pointing to a Large rocky Green Island.

The Falcon flew over, turned Lowering to land on a Large flat patch of grass covered rock. Rey unbuckled her belts, nearly flying out of her seat, "Make sure He is still sedated."| Rey shouted back to Chewy. She grabbed her staff and made sure The Lightsaber was in her pack. Rey Jogged to the back, the Ramp Lowered and She took in the Scenery; The cold salty air whipped around her, and Small Bird like Creatures making chirping noises and a cloud cover for miles over shadowed everything make it a dull gray color, but the Ground, The ground was so Green. It reminded Rey of when she first flew over Takodana with Han. Her eyes focused, taking it all in, She loved seeing new places, after being on Jakku for so long there is only so much a person can stand the hot sandy Desert.

Rey looked to her right, the was a set of overgrown stone steps, that lead up a rocky hillside. Chewy and R2 , who had been again in low power mode till now, came down the ramp, as Rey took her first steps on this Mysterious island. "I'll go first...To uh...Explain things..." Rey said gesturing back at them to stay put. She sighed and Started up the Stone Stairs, putting her staff over her shoulder over her pack.

It seemed again like it was taking forever to move closer, Rey's body felt heavy as she trudged up the mosey stone steps. Rey reached a small clearing and another Stairway to the left, the clearing had some abandoned looking huts, covered in most and mist over top. Rey proceeded forward up the next set of stairs, she was so tired, her feet drug, but she continued to the pull that she still felt. The was only about ten steps left of the stairs, Rey was using the Wall to her left to hold her body up for the last couple steps. there was another Larger Clearing of Grass, but it was not flat like before with the huts, it Gradually slopped upward, and she could see the Ocean all around her. At the opposite edge of her there stood a robbed figure, Rey knew right then who it was "Luke..." she thought, taking a couple steps forward, reaching into her pack and pulling out the Lightsaber.

Rey stopped a couple passes away from the Figure, outstretching her arm, almost like an offering. The robed figure slowly turned, hood masking part of his face, a metal hand and a normal one reached up and swiftly pulled back the hood, unmasking the figure. Rey studied the Man's Features; Dusty gray colored hair and an unkempt beard, his lips in a slight worried frown, also they were pursed out like he was thinking hard about something, as he stared at Rey. A moment of silence had passed, as they both studied each other, determining if one was friend or foe. "Who are you?" Luke finally Spoke in a raspy, but gentle voice. Rey was still holding the lightsaber outward, Another moment had passed Rey was contemplating what she should do next. "This belongs to you..." Rey said nervously taking a step towards Luke.

"I am aware of that, but the question I asked is, Who are you?" he said in a questioning tone, narrowing his eyes. Rey Stopped, "I'm...Rey." Answering him , "I Don't really know who I am anymore..." Her thoughts were clouding her presents ones. Luke took a couple steps forward, closing the gap between them, "How did you get here? Also Why are you here?" He said slowly taking the lightsaber from Rey's hand with his metal one. "A VERY long story, " She paused and looked back down towards the Falcon "But I need your help and Leia Needs your help." She said with a sigh and a pained expression on her face, She felt the burn again. Luke tilted his head a little, raising his eyebrow, still studying Rey, "What is it that you need my help with?" He asked in a questioning tone, before Rey could answer a large gust of wind blew "The Balance..." The whisper Rang loudly

"Not now." Rey said under her breath in an irritating tone. Luke's eyes were filled with excitement and a very puzzled look was on his face. He shook his head as the wind died down, and regained his composure, "Lets…Uh…..talk for a bit." He said surprisingly calm, but still with a Surprised look on his face and his body posture was stiff. He gestured to a couple of rocks near them, they both sat down. "Start when or where you feel best." he said, "Well, I am From Jakku, and I found this droid... and it turned up to have a part of a map that lead to you..." Rey continued until she got to the first time she meet Han, Rey paused, tears welling up in her eyes. Luke furrowed his brow and lowered his head now starring at the green ground below them. "I know...What happen to Han... I felt it...and I understand Why it happened..." Luke said with a raspy, pained tone. Rey looked around, there was just open air, the ocean, rocks and green grass.

"I only knew him for a short period of time, but he was a good man." Rey said softly, thinking back to when Han gave her a blaster and offered her a job to come with him and chewy. Luke looked up at Rey and a slight smile came across his mouth, "Yes he was a good Man, Best I ever have known." Luke said. "Well there's more..." Rey Said with a uncertain tone. "Well then I got to meet a person called Fin and we both helped each other until we meet a person called Maz and your Lightsaber Called to me and...it gave me a vision when a I touched it." Rey explained what had happened in the Vision, as Luke sat and listened.

"I ran into the forest after seeing the Vision, the droid had followed me, I heard ship fly past over the trees and I ran back towards Maz's castle, there were storm troopers flooding the place, I told the the droid to hide, as I would fight them off." Rey paused the Burning began again in her chest, knowing what happened next. "I felt like I was being followed, an eerie presence and feeling I had, a...uh...Dark figure started chasing after me in the forest" Luke raised an eyebrow, "He finally caught me and froze my body, I couldn't move, the next thing I remember was waking up in a chair with restraints, and the Creature looking at me, almost Studying me. I said something and he took his mask off, revealing... "His handsome features, and dark piercing eyes..." Her thoughts rambled and her cheeks burned red, "THE FUCK NOT RIGHT NOW BRAIN!" She screamed in her head.

"Ahemm uh ...Revealing his real face, he probed my mind further, I could see into his mind at this point..." Rey blushed again hoping Luke wouldn't seem to notice. :I forced him out after seeing a Horrible disfigured mask. The Figure seemed almost frightened that I had forced him out of my mind, but now I can feel things, and feelings that aren't my own, dreams that seemed to be shared." Rey continued to tell Luke about how she escaped and was rescued. How she meet General Leia Organa and all the events leading up to Rey Saving Kylo, The Burning and The Whisper that haunted her.

Rey Left out the part where Kylo Ren is Actually aboard the Falcon right now, Probably still Snoring. "And... now I need your help...With Him." Rey said standing up and Clenching her fists in irritation, the burning was hot searing her chest. Luke sat and was taking everything Rey had told him. "It was a force bond." Luke said after a moment, "What?" Rey turned to him, "A Force Bond, a Bridging of Minds through the Force. You said that you can feel a burning pain in your Chest, and that you don't know who's dreams or feelings you are having. And this Mysterious Whisper is another thing...It seems to want you to help Kylo, even when I can clearly see you have a distaste for him...That is a force bond...it's something Shared, not one sided." Luke said. Rey was so confused but she knew that Luke knows the force better than she ever could.

"WHAT?! So I share My Feelings and Dreams with THAT! THAT MONSTER?!" Rey Almost shouted, Basically freaking out, The burning didn't go away, Rey clutched her chest. "So he's got this sick grip on my mind or something?" She asked, "No, you both are locked in a bond between minds, that is all I know of my knowledge of this matter, I have only read about it in books." Luke continued to explain to Rey. "The force can be Strange sometimes, but it means well." He said Standing slowly, "You have used the force, without any training and beat Kylo Ren." He paused "...Speaking of Which, you never said what happened to him after you saved him..." Luke said Raising his eyebrow again. Rey Went into full Panic mode, "Well...Uh...You See... I couldn't leave him at the resistance base, he would have been Tortured or killed and Your sister has already been through so much recently...and Also If the Whisper hadn't been so persistence I would have just dropped him off on some deserted planet." Rey said now fidgeting with her fingers.

"So he's here...On this Island?" Luke asked with a slight irritated tone. "Yes he has been sedated since I saved him, and Chewy is with me so we are safe...to a Point... I also Hide his lightsaber somewhere only I could get to it on the Falcon." Rey said as they started walking to the steps. "He's Injured?" Luke asked, "Yeah, I got him pretty good." Rey said with a slight smirk. "He is dangerous even without his Lightsaber." Luke said, as they continued walking down the mosey steps. "But I guess..." Luke paused stroking his beard, "I will see what kind of help I'll be, Myself and Him didn't Part on "Good Terms" so to say..." Luke said with a pained expression, as they reached the clearing with the old huts. "Good, Because I really don't know what I'm doing anymore." Rey said with a slight scoff.

They reached the hill side with steps that lead down to the Falcon, Luke paused when he saw it, as Memories came folding to him. He saw Chewbaca and R2, as Rey and him continued down the steps. "You will start with Meditating, it will help you focus and hopefully try to make a wall between Kylo's mind and your own I will teach you some things but like me, You are too old to start Jedi training the Traditional way." Luke said as they took the last couple steps to the grassy field where the Falcon lay. Chewy greeted Luke with a Large hugged and excited roar. R2-D2 stummbley rolled forward over the grassy rock, also to greet his master with Excited beeps and a screech. "It's good to see you both! Especially in times like this." Luke said with meaning, R2 beeped.

"And for helping Rey here." he said gesturing back at her. "But now can you help us once again?" Luke had a slight smirk on his face, his mustache twisted upward a little with it.


	5. Forced Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ~OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE ;A;  
> ~Next Chapter is going to be Awesome BTW, It’s one of my Favs so far <3  
> ~Yeah I kinda did something to the fact of TLJ with Rey “Feeling” The force when  
> Luke is teaching her. SO WHATTT   
> ~Gonna be a bit before I release the Next Chapter because the Holidays coming up and My Mother is getting Married, so there’s that too. lol  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3   
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! <3 )  
> -Love, Ali   
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you possibly move the "Stowaway" into my hut, it's quiet always up." Luke said with a chuckle, Chewy roared and walked up the ships ramp. "I guess I will go and get some more medical supplies and sedative for the "Stowaway" ." Rey said with a sarcastic tone, starting up the ramp. "No more sedatives." Luke yelled out, "Wait…. what?" Rey stopped in her tracks, "Why?? Do you want him to wake up and Kill us?" Rey said with a worried tone. "Well to help your problem, he has to be awake" Luke said sarcastically. "Okaaaayy..." Rey said starting back up the ramp.

"Of course he has to be awake." Rey thought, rolling her eyes, But truly she was Terrifying. Panic was running through her mind and body, at the thought of that creature waking up to find both his uncle and Herself after Star Killer Base. Also the burning never stopped when she was thinking about HIM. She scoffed in irritation, walking into the Falcon. Rey reached the large cargo hold doorway, She hadn’t been in the since the other night. Rey slowly peeked her head around the open door, Chewy was putting together a make shift gurney to bring Him to Luke’s hut. Her eyes trailed the edge of the bed, the finally she looked up, he was on his back, still knocked out from the Sedatives Chewy had given him a while back.

Rey walked in still staring at him, his face was at peace and his hair was just a curly mess. Rey reached the cupboard above Kylo and open it getting some more Bacta Salve and gauze, glancing down at him, she wasn’t sure if it was fear or something else that was drawing her eyes to him. Rey shoved the Supplies and some food in a box off to the side on a large crate. “For Fucks sake Rey, STOP STARING!” She Yelled at her wandering thoughts, averting her eyes. Rey continued to help Chewy put together the gurney, she grabbed a blanket and rolled it up. As Chewy pulled Kylo up and lifted him over to the gurney. He laid him down, Rey quickly put the pillow under his head, Avoiding touching him, like he was fire. She stood back up and grabbed the box of Supplies and set it down between Kylo’s legs. 

Rey helped Chewy lift him out, with her by his head and Chewy up front by His legs. She was still struggling with only lifting just half of his weight, “Why do you have to weigh so Fucking Much!” Rey thought, Tightening her grip on the gruney’s edges. They lugged him out and down the ramp of the Falcon, Luke was still standing in the same spot, looking off in the distance. Luke turned when he heard Chewy groan, His face was pained, and almost angry, and sad at the same time, Rey noticed immediately. Luke lead the way up the stairs with them in tow and R2 slowly crawling up the mosey steps. After awhile they reached the Clearing with the abandoned huts, Luke walked over to one, it had smoke coming from one of the chimneys. The hut was opposite of a grassy patch and then a sheer Cliff down to the Ocean. Rey could hear the Violent waves crash against the Rocks below. 

The hut had a heavy cloth over the doorway, Luke held it aside as the proceeded through small entrance, the gurney barely fit. Luke followed after them, he let the cloth drape back over the doorway. In the hut; To the left had a sleeping mat under a small window that was covered, to the back there was a small fire pit with a large kettle, that had steam peeking from under the lid. The smell was like over cooked vegetables and spices, the smell made Rey hungry again. To the right there was a small stone table and 2 small stone chairs. The middle of the small hut was pretty empty, with a large handmade rug on the floor.   
Chewy was so tall he had to lean over slightly in the hut, Rey and him set Kylo down, not gently, Kylo Stirred and mumbled something, Rey was stunned and she backed up slowly starring at him with fear on her face, almost backing into Luke, he reached out his hand to catch her before she stumbled into him, his hand was now balancing her. “Rey….” Kylo mumbled again softly and drifted back to sleep. “DID HE JUST FUCKING SAY MY NAME?!?” Rey’s thoughts Screaming. Chewy ignoring what was going on, sat down at the small table, Luke still had his hand on Rey’s back, “Rey? Are you alright?” Luke asked, Rey still had a horrible feared expression on her face and she was also pale as a ghost. “I…Uh…..Need some air!” She said turning quickly and running out the door, flipping the cloth open. 

It was evening, the sky had blends of orange and red, the ocean air stung her nose and throat as she tried to catch her breath, that was heavy. Having a near panic attack, the Burning was searing her chest, and the pain was not letting up. “WHY did he have to say my name?!? I Don’t Mean anything to him!……” Rey thought, storming to the cliff side looking out at the sea. “I hate him! He is a Mons-....” Rey paused “A Monster…” The Whisper chimed. “I am getting really sick of your Shi-” She stared to say, “Rey?” Luke called out, coming out of the hut, “Who are you talking to?” he asked. Rey was embarrassed, her face was red, she didn’t realize she had said the out loud. “I…Uh…That voice, the Whisper, I don’t know why but it keeps trying to make me care or feel something for such a horrible Creature.“ Rey said gesturing to the hut. 

“The force can be difficult to understand let alone be able to use it.” Luke said moving forward. “I just don’t know what it wants me to do and if I can do it.” Rey said lowering her head, closing her eyes, “I should have just left him there, and maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with him or this stupid Whisper.” She sighed, kicking a rock of the side of the cliff. “Well…It’s not just in your head Rey.” Luke said now standing beside her, looking out to the ocean, Rey’s eyes snapped open. “I can’t say I can hear everything it has to say to you, But I can hear the Voice and when it wants me to listen. I can tell you it’s a voice that Speaks for the Force…” Luke Paused, “And I wouldn’t deny it.” Luke said calmly reaching out with his lightsaber to Rey, gesturing for her to take it. 

“I really don’t want to know what would happen if I just Skewered him right now with this.” Rey spat, The burn flared as it seared the air she breathed in. Rey winced and clutched her chest with the other hand, “I just can’t….” she said, tears now welling up in her eyes. “You need rest, not just your body, but your mind has been through a great lot.” Luke said looking at Rey, who was still looking at the lightsaber. “I am….Tired and…” Her stomach growled just then, Rey smiled towards Luke, “Well you’re in luck, I have been trying to perfect my Lanai Stew.” He said smiling faintly back at her. “Come, lets all rest.” Luke said, gesturing to the hut. “This is going to be a long night.” Rey thought . They went inside, Rey tried her best to ignore Kylo’s Presence.

They sat down and Luke served Chewy and Rey his “Lanai Stew” Full of native Vegetables and a fish broth, the odor was strong. Luke and Chewy sat at the small table and talked about old times and adventures about the Death Star, The Falcon and Han and Leia, though it was painful for them to tell it, let alone Rey hear it. Rey was sitting on the Rug on the floor near them, Rey listened closely in awe, getting to know all about what she heard in fairy tales, it was all true. Rey looked over once in a while at Kylo, He hadn’t stirred again since earlier. Luke saw that Rey was glancing over at Kylo, He was still studying her, still not sure of who she was and her strange connection to his Nephew. Chewy said something that caught both of their attentions, “You’re Leaving?!?” Rey all but blurted out, standing up in a huff, “You are gonna leave me here with Him?” She pointed to Kylo, who had now started to snore softly. Chewy roared and Luke asked him where he was going, quite surprised too. 

Rey ignored both of them, “Moof Milker…”Rey said under her breath, now glaring at Kylo Ren’s face, him sleeping so soundly was pissing Rey off. “Big nosed, Droid Brained….PEACOCK!” She screamed in her thoughts. Rey’s chest was on fire, Kylo moved his arm up to his chest, grabbing at it, she studied his movement, he still didn’t wake up. “The Sedatives will wear off sometime in the early morning.” Rey thought to herself. “Alright then,….Rey?” Luke said now looking at her, she was now intensively glaring at the dark part of the hut where Kylo lay sleeping. 

It was still sunset, “Rey?…” Luke called her name, “ Yes.” She hissed in reply, still upset that Chewy was leaving, Luke raised an eyebrow, “Chewy will be gone for about a week, you will start training with me and then when he gets back you will learn how to Freight with him. But he has to run some errands that require just him, and he can’t bring Kylo let alone you.” Luke said pausing, Rey was about to protest - “We will also find a way to deal with My Nephew without having a ship here.” Luke Raised his voice slightly and gave a “elder’s glare” towards Rey, who in return scoffed. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard him say that…that they are actually related.” Rey thought, feeling bad again about bringing Kylo here. Rey stood, “So I’ll get some training, Kick this whelps butt again,” Gesturing to Kylo, ”And be a Freighter with Chewy after everything is said and done?….”Rey paused and took a deep breath “When do we start?” She said with a cheeky smirk, as she put her hand on her hip. “Now, I guess Is the answer, we will start with some mediation, then some rest, and then we will deal with Kylo in the morning.” Luke said standing and walking to the door, “Come Rey, you have lots to learn.” 

Luke move the cloth aside letting in bright light from the sunset setting over the cliff’s edge. She followed and they both sat in the green grass, only feet from the edge, there were small stones laying in a pile between them. “Ok, Close your eyes, lets start by clearing your mind, let everything go, let nothing block your thoughts, feel with your mind.” Luke said. Rey followed and closed her eyes, she could feel something, other than the over powering presence of Kylo Ren. A surge of energy flowed through her whole body, “WOW!” She whispered, “Can you feel it that pulsing? That is the force, what else do you feel?” Luke asked, “Lightness, Life….Darkness, Death……” She paused, ”Something in the middle……Balance…..” Rey continued. 

“Ok now see these stones? Move them with that energy.” Luke said pointing to the rocks in front of them. Rey eyes still closed, furrowed her brow and concentrated, she could feel the energy flowing through her, she lifted her hand slowly and one of the stones started to twitch. Luke watched in amazement, “Not very many first timers can lift rocks on the first try.” Rey opened her eyes, not knowing that she had lifted the stoned about a foot above the others, “OH!” Rey was surprised, and she lost focus and the stone fell to the bottom of the pile. “Urhhh.” Rey grumbled. “Again, Concentrate, Don’t let panic or fear cloud your mind.” Luke said, his eyes were staring at the pile of rock. Rey again closed her eyes and let out a long breath, but now she felt it, the stone, she could feel it, she was lifting the stone with her mind, “I’m doing it!” She smiled. “Rey are you lifting just the one stone?” Luke asked with a surprised tone.

Rey opened her eyes again, and all of the stones were floating in front of her, in a oval shape. This time she didn’t lose focus she slowly pushed them with the force and moved the stones slowly around her and Luke. Rey let out a small giggle when the stones flew past Luke’s face, who was astonished. “Ok….Lets now try stacking them.” Luke whispered, and she did. One by one the stones floated, landing on top of each other in front of them in a stacked pillar. As the last stone touched the one below it, Rey heard Chewy let out roar in amazement, He was loading things into the Falcon so he could leave, He set down a crate on the grass. 

“That’s enough for now.” Luke said standing, Rey stood up behind him, they both walked over to Chewy. “Do you really have to Leave?” Rey asked with a said tone, almost pouting. Chewy in return gave Rey a big hug, with a soft reassuring roar. “See you in a bit.” Luke said waving, Chewy let go of Rey and walked over to Luke and Gave him a Big hug too, With a roar. “Alright I’ll miss you too Chewy.” Luke said patting his furry back. Chewy picked up his crate and began down the long grassy stairway. A moment had passed before Rey could hear The Falcon’s engine, and with a deafening Hum and bright a light, Chewy Flew the Falcon overhead. Rey waved goodbye, as the Falcon zoomed out of sight into the clouds above. “Why do I always get left behind….” Rey thought with a pained expression and thinking about how her Parents had left her on Jakku.

“Rey are you ready?” Luke gesturing to the grass, “Lets try making a mind barrier with the force.” Luke and Rey sat on a Larger set of stones near the little ones, facing each other. “I will try to “Probe” Your mind, you need to find your barrier trigger, think of it as a physical wall, that usually helps to begin the process. A wall that is blocking everything from entering.” Luke explained. “Ok…So a wall.” Rey said with a slight questioning tone, making a square with her hands. Rey closed her eyes and let her mind go blank and then focused on a Wall, “A wall, My Barrier, find something to trigger it…” Rey thought. Luke lifted his robotic arm up and started to probe Rey’s mind softly, unlike what Kylo Ren had done on Star Killer Base. Rey could feel Luke’s presence in her mind, softly prodding around, not looking for anything in particular. 

“Come on a wall, Something.” Rey pressed her mind. Luke pushed a little harder, “The balance requires one each of the opposite, The Light and The Dark.” The Whisper’s Voice Rang all around. Rey was scared, she couldn’t let go. “Rey! FOCUS THE WALL!” Luke shouted. Her mind felt heavy, she couldn’t hear Luke’s voice anymore, just a throbbing noise like a loud drum, “Rey?…..” Kylo’s voice came across her mind, “NO!” Rey shouted. She found it, the trigger, it was him saying her Name. Rey quickly flung up her barrier, it was pulsing and in her mind it was a beautiful bright purple color. She felt a rush of hot then cold flood her body and mind, Everything was bright, then Silence, nothing, no Sound, no voices, “Peaceful.” was all all she could manage to think of before her mind went blank, and darkness crept at her mind. 

“REY?!?…Rey?” She could hear Luke’s voice, as she spiraled down into the darkness. “Kylo?…..Why does he keep calling my name?” Rey’s eyes flew open, her eyelashes blinking dew off them, she sat up abruptly, She was on the wet grassy ground, her legs in front of her. Rey caught up to her breath, which was fast and heavy, she felt someone holding her up from behind. “Rey are you alright? ……I seem to ask that a lot…” He sounded concerned. “I uh… yeah I guess, My head is splitting, but I’m ok, What the Hell happened?” She asked, as her head still throbbed from the pain. “I’m not sure…. How long did that seem to you?” He asked, “Only like a couple minutes….Why?” Rey asked now looking at her surroundings, it wasn’t sunset anymore, but Dawn, and cold. 

“It’s been hours…..I was trying to reach you, your mind blocked me, which was the purpose of our lesson last night, But then something happened….You completely blocked everything out, I Couldn’t get to you…and The Whisper. I didn’t dare to move you.” Luke said, as Rey turned to look at him, “I need to meditate and ask for some much needed guidance in this matter.” Luke said, slowly helping Rey up, her body was stiff and it ached from being on the cold wet ground. “He will be awake soon…” Luke paused, then Started walking towards the hut. “Don’t be afraid of him, he’s not in the shape nor mind to fight you, but knowing him, he will put up a strong front and try to. I won’t let him hurt you, he has hurt enough people in his life, also I don’t think your Whisper would let him hurt you either.” Luke said stopping in front of the hut. 

“Another thing, I don’t think he would want my face to be the first he sees when he wakes up. Just remember the barrier, you can do it, just try not to over do it, kid. Yell if you need me.” Luke said with a slight smile and a wink, He turned and started up the grassy stairs to the meadow where they had first met.

Rey suddenly felt a violent Pull in her chest and the Burning was unbearable,   
“The Dark is Awake…” The Whisper Sang.


	6. Guilty Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> GOD THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER <3 <3 <3  
> I really love Kylo’s point of view lol  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3   
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! <3 )  
> -Love, Ali   
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo Ren still lay asleep, and was not aware of his surroundings, as he was still sedated in Luke’s hut, brought there by Rey. He lay in a dream induced nightmare as Luke and Rey were outside talking. 

Kylo found himself back on Starkiller Base, in the forest, the snow falling gently on his face. “You’re a Monster…” A dark voice crept through the cold air. A cloaked Blur in darkness slowly emerged from the shadows of the trees, Kylo wounded laid there and watched as this slender figure slowly approached him. The moon light hit the Figure’s face under the Cloak, pale skin and strong features, and those Red Piercing Eyes. “YOU….?” Kylo said confused, as to why she looked like that, all the dark robes and those eyes, She also was holding the Skywalker Lightsaber, but it she hadn’t ignited it yet. “You Are Weak!” She shouted, stepping towards him, “Rey….? Why is she here?” Kylo thought. Rey held her arm out and Flicked the lightsaber on, it’s blue hue reflected off of Her Red eyes, contrasting their Colors, dark and light. 

Kylo struggled to move his hand to his belt for his lightsaber, it was gone, “Shit….” He thought, “I am stronger than you will ever be!” He said in a demanding tone, trying to take hold of the situation, he was not in a good place to be, with her as an opponent, and him being wounded. Searching his surroundings, trying to find something he could use to defend himself, his eyes met a large stone in the snow. Rey was still creeping closer, Kylo grasped the rock with the force and hurdled it towards Rey. She merely lifted her other hand and the stone disintegrated into dust, before Kylo’s eyes. Kylo had a panicked look on his face, Rey still had her hand up, reaching her fingers forward, ensnaring Him with the Force, freezing him in place. Kylo struggled against her grip, “You don’t even know how to use that!” He shouted, his eyes gesturing to the Lightsaber. Rey’s face scowled and her eyes became filled with fury, she clenched her teeth together. “You have no idea what I know.” She scoffed as the lightsaber started slowly changing blue to purple, then to a Red.  
\  
Kylo’s eye were huge, as he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, he was truly afraid. Rey suddenly took off in a force sprint towards him, She was screaming in fury, as the tip of the lightsaber, was making steam in the snow. She brought it up and slashed him across the shoulder and face, in an upward swing. The smell of burning fleshed and the cries of agony that escaped Kylo’s mouth filled the empty cold air. Kylo was still froze in Rey’s grasp, She released her grip with a quick swipe of her hand, Kylo fell back hard to the snowy ground, the snow invading his fresh wounds. His eye were closed tight in pain, he heard footsteps and flashed his eyes open. He was Frightened, and confused this is not how he remembered how this happened. Rey was now standing over him, her Iris’ now glowing a bright yellow and her sclera was now deep red, her face looked sunken, twisted in anger, as she glared at him. 

Kylo was out of options, he searched his thoughts trying to find something to say, to plead with this darkness in front of him. “I-I’m….Sorry…” He stagger saying, as it was something he hadn’t said since he was a child. Pleading to her, his face furrowed in pain and his hand slightly raised defensibly. A moment of silence passed as the snow continued to quietly fall around them. Rey’s face flushed with rage again, “You’re Pitiful!” she spat at him, bringing the still Red lightsaber up in a striking pose, pointing down, now hoovering above Kylo’s heart, “This is mine!” Rey hissed, forcing the the blade in to his chest. Kylo looked into her eyes, air gasping from his lips, tears searing his eyes and burning his cheeks as they streamed down his face. The pain was so intense, Kylo’s brain couldn’t focus on anything else, except her. Rey still had the lightsaber in him, still searing his heart to ash. 

Rey leaned down to whisper something in his ear, “Save me…” a soft voice came from her lips as the brushed against Kylo’s ear. Kylo looked up at her, he was shocked and still so confused. She moved slightly back, Rey was back to her normal self, he gazed into her now normal hazel eyes like pools of jade, filled with tears. Rey slowly reached up and caressed his cheek, Kylo watched as she slowly moved her hand down to his chest above his heart, the lightsaber had vanished, only her hand was touching his skin, he could still feel the lightsaber piercing him. “I know this heart, it has a dark soul, but it is my match.” Rey said taking her hand off his heart. Kylo flinched at the cold touch of her hand on his, bringing it stained in blood to her chest, He didn’t understand, but was in no position to argue. Suddenly a bright light emerged from his touch above her heart, “You know me….?” Kylo’s mind was starting to darken, “I am part of you, as you are a part of me.” Rey said lifting his chin and gazing into his dark eyes. Kylo felt something a pull and the a burn in his chest different from the lightsaber wound. 

Then Rey like sand Blew away in the wind. Everything faded to black, darkness engulfed him, Kylo spiraled through the abyss, voices screaming and shouting at him, all he could feel was pain.   
“One needs darkness and the other needs light.” An unfamiliar whispered.

Kylo bolted awake, his eyes flung open his breathing ecstatic and heavy, a burning pain now made a home in his chest, a feeling he felt in the nightmare. Kylo blinked, his eyes getting used to the dim light, he found he was in a strange yet familiar place, he was inside a small stone hut. Kylo tried to move, he winced in pain, as his eyes turned down, taking his left hand and feeling the now covered blaster wound in his side. He felt another pain, and traced it up to his shoulder and across his face, they too were bandaged. Kylo quickly remember and felt over his heart, he was relieved that there was not a huge gaping hole in his chest. He let out a large sigh of relief, as he flopped his head back on a pillow. Kylo then sat up slowly, furrowing his brow from the pain, as he tried to move. Kylo started to panic, when heard two voices from outside of the hut moving closer. He felt a burning in his chest, it took all of his breath, as he was still trying to sit up. It burned almost pulling him to something, or someone.

Kylo was now sitting upright, he swung his legs down to the floor, which was slightly damp and cold on his bare feet. He then realized then that his ankles were bound, he reached down and felt the metal shackles. “Fuck…” He hissed under his breath. Kylo’s eyes darted around the room, looking for something to pick the lock, “There.” he thought, as his eyes met a sand colored pack. Kylo put his hand up, he focused what little strength he had, and pulled the bag over to him. He grabbed it mid air and dug through it trying to find something, anything to break free. Kylo could hear the voices getting louder, closer, he found something sharp and pointy, a scavenging pick, with a wood handle, he brought it out of the pack and starred at it, “Her….” Kylo hissed, narrowing his eyes. The burning in his chest intensified and grew tighter, as he thought of her, that girl, and his nightmare.

Kylo growled and shock his head lifted his feet up to pick the lock, clenching his teeth from the pain in his side, he felt like he was ripping his wound open. The clicking noises of the tumblers and the nearing voices, was the only thing Kylo could focus on, but his mind started to ramble, “Is she here?!? I can’t remember much, except what happened before….Did I Hurt her?” he thought sifting through his cloudy memory. “No, but I did hurt someone else…” Kylo paused and shook his head again, “WHY am I worried if I hurt….HER????” he screamed at his thoughts, still trying to pick the lock, the burning was worse now than his injuries. “CLINK” The lock on the shackles released and they fell to the floor, “Finally!” Kylo thought flinging the shackles across the floor with his foot. “How long were those on?” he questioned, feeling the red dents on his ankles.  
The voices hadn’t gotten closer, but continued outside, as Kylo noticed he was missing his cloak and most of his gear and, “MY LIGHTSABER!” he scrambled to his belt where it usually hung, “Gone…..Shit” He clenched his teeth in anger. The voices outside had stopped, silence saturated the air. Kylo felt a twinge of worry along with the burning pain in his chest, but it wasn’t himself feeling the worry. Kylo was taken aback by the feeling, now leaning on the bed with his arm holding his weight. He felt the air escape his lungs, hardly able to breath, shock and confusion filled his mind, still feeling not his own burning worry, and fear through his body. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!” he screamed at himself in thought, he had not felt anything like this. He pushed his body forward to the doorway, that had a long cloth hanging from it. Stumbling through the hut still holding his side, Kylo reached the doorway and pulled back the cloth. 

The Burning pain intensified, as the drape opened. The sunrise filled his eyes, he squinted and put his hand up to shield his eyes, he could hear ocean waves. Suddenly Kylo felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down at his side the gauze now tinted a pink/red with his blood, “ARGHH!” He growled, as he fell to his knees, clutching the hole in his side, he had tore the healing that had taken effect from the bacta salve. Shaking from the pain, Kylo let his guard down, closing his eyes, furrowing his brows, a moment of silence, with just the sound of the gentle crashing waves of the ocean below. “Well look, The Monster is finally awake.” Kylo knew that voice, The cause of his pain was now standing before him.

Kylo’s eyes flew open up to the voice and lifted his head, Rey was standing ten feet from him, trying to keep her distance. The Scavenger had changed her clothing since the last time he had seen her, her hair still had one bun, but the rest of her light brown locks draped down her shoulders, as small stray pieces whipped in the breeze across her face, her hazel eyes seemed to be piercing through him. “Beautiful…..” Kylo’s mind raced with unwanted thoughts, of this girl. They both winced slightly from the burning in their chests. Rey stood there with a slight smirk on her face, “I though you were gone for sure.” She said with a snappy tone, trying to edge him on. Kylo just starred at her dumbfounded, Rey now with her arms crossed her chest, with a slight frown on her face. Then Kylo remembered that she had done this to him, and brought him to this strange place   
“YOU!” Kylo growled at her, as he clenched his chest, trying to get to his feet. “The light and the Dark are whole again.” The Whisper’s voice drifted threw the breeze, Shock and fear was on both of their faces, knowing just by looking at each other they both had heard The Whisper. “WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK FUCK FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!” Kylo screamed in his head, “Hey! Stop Screaming!!” Rey shouted at him, then she quickly covered her mouth, shocked again, “Wait he didn’t say that out loud….” Rey thought nervously and confused to herself. The burning seemed to be getting hotter, Rey clutched her Chest, Kylo picked up on that, but he was still freaking out. “What the Fuck did you do to me Witch?!?” Kylo spat those words, trying to get back on his feet, he was still leaning on the front on the hut. “Even hunched over in pain, this guy is huge….” Rey thought, she feared his stature, as he was over a head or two taller than her and was built like a rancor.

“I haven’t done anything to you except give you those wounds and treat them, You’re welcome by the way!” Rey said gesturing to his face and side. A moment passed, “I don’t give a shit about that…” Anger filled Kylo’s voice, “Why can I hear you in my mind and Vise versa?!?!” Kylo screamed, as held up his hand drawing Rey closer with the force, her body jolted forward, before Rey flung her hand up threw his grasp, abruptly stooping two feet away from him. Rey’s face and body filled with anger, Kylo had fear and shock on his face again, she hd that ssame look as in his nightmare. Rey took a step forward, closing the distance between them, her fists were clenched, she reared her arm back, and before she knew it her knuckles met his face. Kylo stumbled backwards almost falling against the hut. Rey could see blood dripping from his nose, before he shot a ferocious glance at her, surprise, then anger followed, “You deserve that! And much more.” Rey thought loudly, loud enough for him to hear, her words ringing in his mind, matching with the pounding throb from her punch.Kylo growled, wiping the blood from his nose, smearing it across his face.

Kylo could see red, as He rushed to his feet, quickly took a couple steps towards Rey, and grabbed her throat, “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” He screamed, Rey was stunned she did not have any time to react. Kylo now tightened his grip around her small throat now choking her, he picked her swiftly off the ground, slowly starting to step closer to the cliffs edge. Rey struggle and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, He held her now dangling and her struggling for air off the cliff, above the crashing ocean waves and sharp rocks below. Clawing at his arm and gasping for breath, “GO AHEAD KILL ME!” Rey spat, still gasping, “BE THE MONSTER IN MY DREAMS!” Rey screamed in her thoughts, not being able to speak anymore. “You dream of me?” Kylo thought. “Please…. Don’t!” Rey thought loudly, then gave him a pleading look, furrowing her brows, her mind was starting to go blank. She squeezed his wrist, Their skin touching, She closed her eyes, “Please…” 

Not knowing how started giving him a vision of her memories, in her mind. Rey showed him the dream she had in the shower, the same dream head had, she showed him her view of the oscillator on StarKiller base, and him as he reached for her naked falling body. A moment had passed, nothing but the wind howled between them, “Why did we have the same dream?, Why is this happening?” His thoughts raced, he looked closer into her mind, She was not doing this, the mere attempt would kill her. Kylo felt the anger leave his body, as his grip loosened and his mind started to fill with panic, as he looked at her. Her eyes were barely open now, filled with tears, that same beautiful green/brown, like gems, “Why does my mind think she so important?” Kylo thought conflicted with everything. Her turned his head, eyes closed, hesitantly he backed up and abruptly dropped Rey back on the grassy cold ground. 

Rey let out a large gasping choking noise as she lay there catching her breath. “I won’t kill you….But that doesn’t make us equals.” Kylo spoke, as Rey rubbed her throat, Kylo slowly took a couple steps back, stopping a few feet from her, just starring at her, “I don’t understand, but She is not my enemy in this….”Kylo thought to himself. “YOU…” Rey’s voice was harsh and angry, She stood, pulled out the Skywalker lightsaber, and thumbed it on, the humming echoed, and in the distance birds flew from being startled. Kylo was stunned and scared, his reflexes made him reached down to his belt, where his lightsaber should be, but nothing. “YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING TO ME!” Rey shouted at him, stepping closer to Kylo, who was retreating backwards, fear was all over his face, he couldn’t say anything, he was petrified, put his hands up gently. “YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!” Rey screamed at him.

“Rey I-..” Kylo began to whispered, put up a cautious hand “Don’t say my name!!” Rey growled. Kylo backed up and turned enough now they were both facing the opposite of where they had been. “You try to kill me after everything I have done for you! How do you think you got here ALIVE? It wasn’t a miracle!....I helped you….I saved you…” Rey paused staring at him and then looking away afraid she might cry. “And yet you are the cause of all this…. Pain and Suffering!…….My pain, But yet I can’t erase you from my thoughts.” Rey said, pointing the lightsaber at him. “Even if I wanted you to die, I couldn’t be the one to do it, but yet you stand there trying to calm me down, when I want to just, …….just.” He body was shaking from the anger, as tears started to well up in her eyes, they burned and so did her chest. “I HATE YOU! YOU MONSTER!” Rey shouted as she lunged forward with the lightsaber, Kylo froze he could feel everything she was, all he had put her through, he put his arm up in defense.

“STOP!” The Whisper Shouted, knocking both of them away from each other. Kylo landed on his butt still sitting up, as Rey landed on her side, the lightsaber hit the ground and hummed off, landing a foot away from her. Kylo could hear footsteps coming from a path behind Rey, He scrambled to his feet and looked around for an exit, there was a path behind him that lead down the side of the cliff and toward the ocean. Kylo looked back at Rey before heading down the path “I know I am a Monster……and I’m sorry….” He thought loudly so Rey could hear. They glanced at each other before Kylo disappeared.  
“BEN!” Luke shouted seeing him head to the ocean path, Kylo heard his voice and instantly was filled with anger and resentment, He scoffed and continued down the cliff side, he could now hear the ocean waves getting closer. Rey felt her anger and she let it go once she couldn’t see Kylo anymore. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” Luke asked, Looking at the red hand mark on her throat, which was pretty visible, “No…He didn’t.” Rey replied, thinking of how it was her that was just about to kill Kylo, if the Whisper hadn’t butted in. “I’m gonna take a walk…” Rey snapped standing up and shaking off some grass from her clothing, Luke had a concerned look on his face. “I will be back….” Rey reassured him, now walking up the path Luke had come from. Luke sighed as he looked at the path Kylo took, then back at Rey, who had already disappeared into the fog up the path.

“Why are the young so Stubborn?…” Luke asked not expecting a reply, “I remember a young stubborn boy on Tatooine.” a gruff familiar voice replied, “How come I have to play the part of the Old Wizard now?, “You must train her, for the Light is needed for the Darkness to return to the light.” the Voice replied again, Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes, as he walked over to his garden, he knelt and pulling weeds.   
“They are gonna be the death of me.” Luke sighed.


	7. Stubborn Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry about the back and forth, but it was the only way to do this chapter, in the right time lines XD
> 
> ~Had Fun With Writing the Last Bit ;P
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3
> 
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! <3 )
> 
> -Love, Ali
> 
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path was long, Rey struggled, getting her already exhausted body to continue, as her mind raced over everything, mostly about how she felt, about Kylo. Rey walked passed the grassy clearing where she had first met Luke, she continued up another steep path to the right. Rey stopped multiple times catching her breath in the damp, humid air. Finally she reached the summit, the tallest part of the island, above everything else. Some weathered and decrepit stone chairs sat around a split stone table. A weird bird like creature, with big eyes and a fat body, flew over Rey, she watched as it landed on one of the stone chairs across the table.

Rey’s stomach growled, she hadn’t eaten in a while, and she thought about eating the stupid looking bird in front of her, but she wasn’t even sure if the avian creature was even edible. Rey tried to ignore the cries of her stomach as she walked closer to the table, she sat down on one of the stone chairs across from the bird, who didn’t move, it just starred with it’s large eyes. “This must have been a meeting area of some sort.” Rey thought, running her hand over the cold stone table, suddenly Rey felt the presence of multiple people all at once, “The Council.” said many voices all at once. Rey was taken a back from the voices, she quickly stood, she had noticed the bird had flown away. Rey took a couple of steps back from the table, when she felt something wet fall on her cheek, she felt it with her hand, “Water?” She looked up and more drops started to fall on her face. Rey smiled, she couldn’t help it, she never really had a chance to feel the cool rain before.

Then the rain started to pick up, she was suddenly soaked to the bone. Rey raised her arms up and moved her body enjoying the sensation, she started to twirl and skip around the table, laughing and smiling ear to ear. A flash of light stopped her in her tracks, following was a loud roar, it rang in her ears, she again had not experienced thunder or lightening before. Rey looked up and stared at the dark cloudy sky, the wind started to whip fiercely around her, “The Light…” The Whisper rang, “The Light and The Dark will need each other for a balance.” The loud voice boomed again. Rey was getting a little used to the Whisper, her knowing it’s words were some how helping her, not something evil. It was the force, the Living force talking to her, Rey didn’t know how she knew it, but she did.

 

”But how?….” Rey said quietly to herself.

 

Rey’s stomach growled again, this time it came with a twinge of pain, “Alright already…” Rey said softly out loud, rolling her eyes. She started down the path, soaking wet, but filled with joy, for first time in a long time.

 

“What the Hell happened?!?” Kylo Screamed at his thoughts, as he stormed down the rocky path that lead to the Ocean, the day was still young. His side was throbbing in pain, as was his shoulder and face, the gauze was soaked with blood. Kylo’s head was pounding, he grabbed his wound and braced himself on the cliff side, slowly continuing down the path, nearing the bottom. “I felt….Her pain, Her Fear and Confusion…How?” He furrowed his brow in thought. Kylo reached the bottom of the path, there was a rocky beach, with large stones surrounding the ocean front, the waves crashed upon them. He surveyed his surroundings, taking in every detail, carved into the cliff’s bottom, opposite of the ocean, was a small opening.

“A cave.” Kylo thought. He stepped closer, examining the cave further, “What a better place for a Monster, then a Cave.” Kylo scoffed at his thoughts. The cave was small, but large enough for him to fit, he knelt down still clutching his side and crawled in. Kylo braced his back against the cold stone wall, there was a rock right below the wall, where Kylo gently eased his broken body down onto the sandy floor. His pain had not subsided, but he knew that someone had applied some bacta salve to his wounds, he could feel it working, “Rey….Why is everything so fucked up now….” he thought. Sleep, Kylo’s mind and body craved it, he leaned his head back against the cold wall, He closed his eyes, “I saved you…” Rey’s voice filled his mind, before he succumbed to sleep.

 

It was now Mid day, Rey dragged her feet down the last steps of the small path, she could see Luke’s hut, there was smoke coming from the small stone chimney. Rey could smell something savory over the smell of wet grass and musty sea water. She saw her lightsaber was still in the same place where it had landed, she walked over and picked it up, looking at it in the dim cloudy light. Rey walked over to the cloaked door, and knocked on the side of the stone, “I’m back…” Rey said loudly. “Yes, yes come in Rey.” Luke answered back, as Rey moved the drape slowly and proceeded to walk in. Luke noticed she was soaked, “One shouldn’t let to much excitement, lead to a cold.” Luke said pointing to Rey’s clothes, as he was kneeling down and tending to his stew.

 

“The rain is a beautiful thing.” Rey thought, slightly smiling again, as she stepped into the hut. “Here come get warm and try this.” Luke said handing Rey a bowl of steaming tan colored liquid with chunks, she took the bowl and sat down sniffing the contents of the bowl. “I’ve been trying to come up with something decent to eat, with the sparse ingredients around here.” Luke said, with a smile on his face starring whimsically at her, waiting for Rey’s reaction. Rey grabbed the spoon and proceeded to try Luke’s soup, and took a large spoonful into her mouth. “Well? How is it? Honest opinions only.” Luke asked eagerly. “It’s pretty good….But it kinda tastes like portions.” Rey replied with a nervous tone. Luke’s excited face fades into a frown, “Dang it! I have such little supplies around here, to make a decent meal.” Luke said frustrated.

Rey suddenly got an idea, she looked over at the supply boxes Chewy had left, and she remembered that there was a spice pack in one of them. Luke sat back down almost pouting, stirring his soup. Rey smiled, set the bowl down on the table, and walked over to the supply boxes and started rummaging through them. “It has to be here somewhere!” Rey said under her breath. Luke saw her and was a little confused. “AH HA!” Rey exclaimed pulling a flat metal tin out of the bottom box. “What?” Luke questioned, Rey looked over at him and smiled, “Spices!” she said with excitement, and Luke smiled back.

Day had faded and the sky had cleared of the clouds, and the sun was setting slowly on the horizon Orange and pink filled the sky. Rey had helped Luke with some chores and Mediated some more, anything to help her peace of mind and her current problem (aka Kylo Ren). Rey was sitting on the cliff’s edge, near a fire pit she helped Luke put together to cook outside, Luke had started over, on his soup, and used the spices that Rey had found. Rey had her eyes closed and was feeling the force around her, Feeling the light breeze threw her hair and the smell of smoke from the fire, Relaxing her whole body. Suddenly Luke burst out of the hut, “I Fixed it!” he exclaimed. Rey opened her eyes and turned to him, just in time to see him rush towards her with a bowl of soup tinged bright orange.

Luke’s right foot caught a medium size rock, he tumbled forward with the soup bowl still in his hand. Rey her a loud crack, followed by Luke’s scream in agony, “OWW KIRFF!” Luke screamed in pain, now on the ground grabbing his foot that was slightly twisted, Rey panicked and rushed over to him. When she got to where he was, now laying on the ground, Rey looked down at his foot, it was clearly broken. “FORCE IT HURTS!” Luke cried out in pain. Rey quickly got up and rushed into the hut to where the boxes of supplies were, and grabbed a med kit and a staff that was leaning on the wall to use as a splint. She ran back out to Luke. “Ok I need you to lean back and try to relax for me.” Rey said nervously taking out some wrappings and tape from the med kit, and there was some sedative left, “I might need that later….” Rey thought thinking of Kylo being an ass again.

 

Luke was leaning back on the rock he had tripped over, “Well that was very foolish of me….You are going to have to set it for me.” He said gritting his teeth, from the pain. Rey grabbed the staff and broke it in half over her knee and placed both halves on each side of Luke’s foot to measure correctly. “Ok I’m going to set your leg, Which I have never done before…..But We can’t leave it like that.” Rey said trying to reassure him. “Don’t worry I have definitely had worse.” Luke replied pointing to his robotic arm, Rey gave a slight smile back, touching and examining Luke’s foot. “Alright, I am going to set it in one fast movement, Ok?” Rey said nervously, and Luke nodded. Rey made a fast jerk, bringing Luke’s foot back to a normal position, but with him moaning loudly in pain. “Sorry! Sorry!” Rey said still holding Luke’s foot still, gathering the halves of the staff and the wrappings.

 

Rey started to wrap Luke’s foot making sure everything was in the correct position, then grabbing some pain reliever and some antibiotics and put it against Luke’s skin and injected it. “Oww.” Luke grumbled. “Ok, your foot is set and you have been treated for infection, please come back to Rey’s Med. Bay again.” Rey said with a joking tone and a smile. “Haaaa you’re very funny.” Luke said not amused, “Help me over to the fire.” Luke said pointing to the stone in front of the fire. Rey grabbed under Luke’s arm and hobbled him over gently to the stone chair in front of the warm fire. “Well at least you didn’t Lose a limb this time.” Rey said again trying to joke around. “You missy are not getting any of the new soup.” Luke said squinting his eyes at her, then he chuckled.

 

The sun was at it’s peak of setting, red, pink and gold streaks permeated the once dark blue, gray sky from earlier. 

 

Kylo was still deeply asleep, exhausted from what had happened, he is having another Dream;

It was mid day and warm, He was walking down the same path he had taken, to come to the cave. He reaches the bottom, and see’s a figure, “Rey…” he said. Rey was standing knee deep in the ocean, with her hands in the water, letting the small waves float around her and the mist dusting her body. She was wearing only a transparent light colored fabric, that draped over her skin tightly in places, revealing much of her. Kylo stopped in his tracks to admire her, and her form, a wave had come a little higher and splashed over her chest, forming wet patches around her small breasts. Kylo couldn’t help but stare, she was True Beauty standing there. Rey finally noticed him standing there, “Come, Join me.” She said with a soft voice and her arm outstretched.

Kylo was wearing only his pants, and his wounds had healed, leaving him quite scared. He was very confused and aroused at the same time, but cautious also. “I’m I defiantly dreaming…..” Kylo thought, proceeding down the path to the beach where he joined her, slowing walking into the ocean, it was unusually warm. He moved to where she was still standing, Rey had a look he hadn’t seen before, almost lustful. Rey reached out and grabbed for his hand, he was hesitant at her touch, but it was warm, and somehow felt right to him. She came closer reaching her other hand up and touching his cheek, “Rey….What-” Kylo started, “You will need my help, and I will need yours. You won’t be able to ignore how you feel forever.” She said in a calm tone, but with that same lustful look. “How I feel?…” Kylo thought.

Rey came even closer pulling Kylo down, the faces inches from each other, He was frozen he couldn’t move, and some part of him didn’t want to. “Kylo….” Rey said before leaning in more.

Then a bright light consumed his vision then darkness.

Kylo woke with a start and to a deep burning in his chest. The sound of rushing water and crashing waves, the sky was orange, with small clouds here and there. “What a dream….” Kylo said softly, looking down at the bulge that now formed in his pants. He shook his head trying to ignore and make the hard-on disappear. Kylo squinted at the brightness coming from the outside of the cave, he took in the details as his eyes focused. His eyes where drawn to something new, draping over one of the large rocks, that was along the shore. There was a dark piece of fabric, Kylo sat up further fixating on the fabric, he looked down to his side, the “hole” had healed some, from the bacta salve. Kylo felt decent enough to move, and started to stand, he hobbled over to the rock and picked up the fabric, it was a robe, there was more bacta salve underneath it. Kylo felt an immediate twinge of irritation grow in his chest, “I don’t need your Charity!” He shouted up the cliff’s side, with no answer.

Kylo scoffed and gently pulled the robe over his muscly chest, making sure not to damage himself anymore than he already is. He sat down on the Large stone, to rest a moment, “Where the hell am I?” He questioned his thoughts, looking around and at the Burning sky, wondering what planet he was on. The wind started to blow, it wrapped around Kylo as the robe whipped around him. He could smell something, something good , Food, His stomach growled fiercely, He followed the scent. Kylo started up the path, still hunching over slightly from his wounds, holding the rocky side for help. “What am I doing? Both my mortal enemies are up there…” Kylo thought, stopping and leaning his back against the cliff’s side.

Kylo heard voices again, like before, but he actually new who the voices belonged to, “Her…” His thoughts trailed back to his dream, his chest flared with heat, he shook them off as soon as they formed. Kylo continued up the path slow and cautiously, not knowing how the next situation would go, after earlier. He reached the top, knelt down carefully and peered around the edge of the path’s start, he could see a fire and a large pot sitting on a spit on top, and -“Luke….. He has grown older since I saw him last.” Kylo thought of the last encounter they had, when he was but a padwan and Luke his master, at the time, Not a good memory. 

Kylo’s stomach was curling in pain, from the hunger, he could still smell food, He didn’t care what it was, It smelt so good in that moment. Luke was sitting facing the ocean, with his foot up and he looked almost asleep. Kylo crept out thinking he could use the force and “grab” a bowl, He held out his hand and started to move one of the bowls toward the pot, “I know your there Kid.” Luke’s voice was Ruff but subtle. Rey was sitting on the edge of the cliff eating and watching the sun set, she turned when she heard Luke speak, “What?” Rey asked, Kylo surprised, lost concentration dropped the bowl abruptly, his gaze met Rey’s and they both froze, their bodies stiffened, both their chests’ were on fire. “It’s alright guys, there will be no fighting during dinner.” Luke’s voice cut threw their stare, as Kylo stood up, still holding his side.

“Really he gets to eat?” Rey sneered, looking back out into the ocean, avoiding eye contact with Kylo. “Yes Rey.” Luke replied. Kylo was confused and it was showing on his face, “Well are you going to just stand there or are you hungry?” Luke said turning and looking at Kylo, with with his lips in a thin slight smile, “Think of it as a momentary truce between us all, after all everybody needs food and rest.” Luke said. Kylo hesitantly took a step further, “No Tricks, Old man?” Kylo asked, “Nope, You aren’t the only one who is injured.” Luke replied. Kylo stopped and looked at Rey, “Did she get hurt?!?” His thoughts raced, but she looked alright from his point of view, she was still facing away from him. “Come and sit.” Luke waved at him, Kylo walked over and sat opposite of his uncle, off to the side, still keeping his eyes on him, not knowing his true intentions.

Kylo took another glance at Rey, who was still stiff, her presence seemed intoxicating to him, the only thing his mind was truly set on. “I had a tumble and broke my ankle today, and Rey helped set it.” Luke said trying to make conversation, breaking the awkward silence and anger coming from the edge of the cliff that everyone could feel, was not helping. Kylo was surprised that his uncle, after all that happened, he could try and start up a normal conversation. “Rey come and get warm.” Luke pleaded. Rey scoffed, slowly stood and walked over to the fire, still avoiding any eye contact. She sat down and stared at the flames, setting her bowl down, she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them to get warm.

Kylo couldn’t take his dark eyes off of her, she didn’t seem like a threat, but something else drew him to look at her. “Here Ben.” Luke said handing Kylo a bowl full of Luke’s new soup, “That is not my name anymore, and you of all people should know that.” Kylo said with an irritated tone, taking the soup. Rey perked her head up a little, “That’s his real name… Ben?” She thought. “Well that is the name your mother gave you, so that is what I will call you.” Luke said stubbornly. That stung Kylo talking about his mother, it always upset him, even after everything. Kylo ignored Luke and looked back over at Rey, who’s eyes were now staring at the flames, But he knew she was listening. 

“Why is he up here, and Luke is feeding and talking casually to him, for Fuck’s sake!” Rey thought unknowingly, loud, Kylo picked up on it. “At least I am talking and not pouting like some child.” Kylo projected over his mind, still making small conversation with Luke. Rey blushed and looked up straight at Kylo, then scowled and stuck her tongue out, when he meet her gaze. Kylo raised an eyebrow and almost smiled at her silliness, “HE ALMOST SMILED!… THE FUCK?!?” Rey thought to herself this time, trying not to be loud or share her mind any further than she had already.

(That morning when Luke went up the summit path, to the council table, he had talked to his old Masters, and they all agreed that in the force’s interest in them both, Luke needed to test them or put them on a task together, to revile this Whisper’s true intentions.)

“So here’s the thing, Rey here needs to be taught some Sparing and Lightsaber training…” Luke paused, “OH NO NONONONO! I know where this is going and I completely object!” Rey stood and shouted. Luke and Kylo both looked at each other then back a Rey, who was now pacing back and forth, with her fists balled and her arms tight to her sides. “And as you can see, I cannot do it in my present condition..” Luke continued, “But since you really don’t have anything else to do around here…” Luke again paused. ”You want me to train her?” Kylo asked slightly confused and intrigued. “I don’t think that is the best idea…” Kylo started to speak, “See even he doesn’t think it’s a good idea!” Rey stopped passing and pointed with her hand to Kylo.

“But, I don’t think I would pass this opportunity to train someone who might be a Future Rival.” Kylo continued and stood, grabbing some more soup out of the large pot. Rey’s mouth fell open, she was stunned, ”WAIT A MOMENT SIR, I KICKED YOUR ASS!!” Rey Screeched loudly over their bond. Kylo again had that slight smile almost looking like he was holding back a laugh. “Then it’s settled, you will start in the morning, if everyone is up to it?” Luke said gesturing to Kylo, “I’ll be ready.” Kylo replied, looking up at Rey with a smirk across his lips. “Do I even get a choice in this??” Nobody answered her, they just kept talking about techniques and other things that Rey Ignored. Kriffing Bantha shit….” Rey said under her breath, gritting her teeth rage fuming in her. Kylo finished his second helping, stood and walked a little too closely to Rey who was still standing.

“See you tomorrow then.” Kylo said starting towards the ocean path, He looked back at Rey, “I never knew you had such a fowl mouth, This should be fun.” He thought loudly, For the first time Rey actually saw him truly smile, with teeth and everything. Rey felt the burn in her chest flare again, and she felt something else, he was projecting a feeling, he was being playful. Rey was stunned and just stood there starring at the ocean path, even after Kylo was gone.  
“I am in such shit….”


	8. Doubtful Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ~Slow goes this one, but it’s done <3   
> Had fun with the Sparring part and the Vision was a pleasure to write <3  
>  \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3   
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! <3 )  
> -Love, Ali   
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sun was bright shinning it’s beams, the grass was evergreen, and the tweeting birds (PORGS) echoed in the wind. Rey was a nervous as she’d ever been, she really hadn’t fought anyone except Kylo and the last time she did it didn’t end well, well for him. Rey grabbed one of the staffs that Luke had brought up for them to train with and put Rey’s lightsaber up on a shelf in the Hut. Which made Rey even more cautious to be fighting with Kylo, but as she started practicing, swinging the sword through the air going back and forth, aiming at an invisible target, She couldn’t help it, she was having fun. 

Rey started to pick up speed, twirling and gracefully moving her feet, adding more force to her blows. She didn’t know she was smiling, and she also hadn’t notice Kylo had snuck up near one of the large rocks. He was leaning casually on the large boulder twice as high as him, towards the ocean path. Kylo studied her, every move, not to beat her, but to study what she has learned. Rey twirled fast, her hair still loose, her smile shown bright in the sun and her eyes gleamed with joy, “Force…..it’s going to be hard to focus…” Kylo thought, his eyes large and stuck following her, his cheeks a light pink, and his chest was burning. She was so beautiful even when it came to fighting, a Natural beauty that is hard to find anymore. He smiled and grit his teeth at the same time trying to get back reign over his mind. 

Kylo didn’t know he was projecting his feelings over their bond, Rey had stopped, and knelt away from him, to catch her breath, “You know you can’t really sneak up on me, especially if you keep thinking like that.” Rey said smirking and standing slowly to face him, she was still nervous, but it made her a little curious, with him “Distracted” so to speak. “I see you’re not limping anymore, I hope you’re ready for another ass kicking.” Rey tried to play it cool and a little cocky, leaning on her staff and her other hand on her hip.

Kylo surprised, raised an eyebrow, “Well since you know what I was thinking, were you flattered or offended? Kylo started moving closer, Rey scoffed, lightly blushing. Rey looked up, now to his eyes, Brown, not deep black like they had been. “And you know it’s not that I can’t just read your thoughts, It’s more like a feeling thing……I feel what your feeling or what you Project, sort of.” Rey replied. Kylo stopped and was surprised at her answer, they hadn’t really said or talked about what was going on with their “Bond”, and how and what was it effecting them. 

“It’s not like we really have a choice at this point, weather to feel this or ignore it, which is harder said than done.” Kylo Replied in a soft tone, “His voice, he actual just talking to me as… a person… Deep and intoxicating, almost like a drug…” Rey thought, Her chest started to flare, looking away from him, blushing even more now. Kylo could sense something, but chose change the subject, he didn’t want to make things more uncomfortable. “Alright! When you’re ready you can begin” Luke said, Breaking the short pause, coming around a corner, with a pleased look on his face. Rey nodded a yes nervously, as Kylo went to grab a staff, they went to a open space, just with grass, and faced each other. “Don’t try to kill each other, remember this is just for teaching and practicing purposes only.” Luke said rolling his eyes. 

Kylo took a deep breath closing his eyes and took a wide pose, with one leg in front of the other, pointing his staff towards Rey. As Rey readied herself, in a stiff stance, gripping her staff in a defensive pose in front of her body. Kylo moved first rushing her, Rey held her ground, as their staff collided, vibrating through both of them. Luke watched close, making mental notes on both of their moves. “You fought well on Star Killer, but lets see how you fare when I’m not holding back!” Kylo shouted, Rey pushed him back. “I thought Luke said not to kill each other.” Rey said with a sassy tone, as she closed the distance and hit Kylo’s staff with an upward swing.

“I never intended on killing you, even back on Star Killer.” Kylo smiled a little, stepping forward, pushing Rey back. “Fuck He’s strong!” Rey thought. “ She quickly gained her composure back and pushed back, “Then what are your intentions?” Rey asked coming at Kylo again, he blocked her swing, “I could teach you…” He replied in a more calmer tone than before, hitting her staff again, with a heavy downward force. “What? Like the dark side?” Rey spat out, in between blows. They locked staffs, “And perhaps more…” Kylo said with a new tone, as he slid his grip up, his face now close to Rey’s, He had a different expression on his face, soft and determined, his eyes completely locked on her’s. Rey was startled at first, “Is he Flirting?….. NOW?” Rey thought, she could feel her chest was on fire at this point, and it made it hard for her to catch her breath. 

“What does “More” mean?” Rey said with a questioning look, now pushing him back, he was trying to hold her forceful pushing, but she was strong, “More” means power and anything you could ever wish for.” Kylo replied, their staffs broke free. Rey swung, “I don’t think you meant power.” Rey said, smirking, hitting Kylo right on the hip with her staff. Luke let out a chuckle, he hadn’t seen Kylo so flustered and actually had someone beat him. Kylo scoffed at Luke and brushed Rey’s staff of his hip with his staff. “Watch your self Scavenger!” Kylo shouted, swinging down and hitting Rey’s calf pretty hard, it made her wince slightly. “What are you doing?” He knew he would regret that, but it was to late. “You are a Monster!” Rey growled under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. Kylo Paused for a moment studying her before he answered, “Yes I am, and you dream of this Monster.” Kylo said starting to smile again.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to that” Rey thought, blushing bright red. “They are mostly Nightmares!” Rey shouted back, That really Pissed her off that he knows about her dreams and she was going in for Kill now. Her strike was stronger than before Kylo had to put his weight in just to hold her off, but Kylo successfully blocked it. “Nightmares give you fear, fear gives you strength and that fear Drives your power.” Kylo was charging towards her again. “They also make you and everyone around you suffer!” Rey spat out, blocking his attack. “You should embrace your fears.” Kylo replied, “And you should let go of yours!” Rey said now charging him, lightly hitting his arm, he froze as she gently moved the staff up his scar to his face, Kylo flinched a little as his wound was not fully healed. He grabbed her staff and pushed it away, The burn came back in his chest, he was getting agitated, feeling rage build in himself, “Don’t get cocky, lest you loose your footing!” Kylo quickly swiped his staff at Rey’s legs, pushing her back with the force. Rey landed on her ass, the breath taken from her, she dropped her stick on the way down. 

Kylo was now looming over her, with his staff now pointed at her, “Know when you are beaten!” Kylo shouted, as Rey sat up slightly and glared at him, she was frozen. “Ben Stop.” Luke’s voice abruptly halted the altercation. Kylo rolled his eyes slightly and stepped back, offering a hand to Rey, which she refused. “Now that you both have gotten over your little scat, Continue, and Kylo actually teach her something, don’t just edge her on.” Luke said with a smirk, with Kylo scowling at him. Rey got to her feet, picked up her staff and stood in a fighting pose again. “Ok, Let your anger fuel your strike, Don’t hold back.” Kylo said holding his staff in a defensive position, Rey rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath, focusing her anger towards him. 

“And why should I listen to you?” Rey snapped at him. “ Because I know you have felt pain and anger all your life and it can become a strong ally, if you let it.” Kylo replied. “Pain nor anger were your allies in the Oscillator, when you Killed Han Solo!” Rey spat back at him. Kylo felt the burning flare in his chest, clutched it with his open hand, and a sharp stinging behind his eyes, his face was now red, and his expression twisted, with what looked like remorse and sorrow. “I should have become as powerful as my Grandfather.” Kylo said in a low questioning tone, “Not here squabbling with you!” Kylo shouted, putting his head in his hand, hiding his face. Rey was surprised at his reaction, “Great job idiot, you upset him even more...Wait does he feel guilty about that?” Rey thought to herself.

“Kylo?” Rey asked reaching out her arm to him, Kylo swatted her hand away, “It’s all your Fault!” Kylo yelled at her looking straight up at her with hot tears welling in his eyes, they burned like his chest. Rey was shocked, “You have only yourself to Blame!” Rey responded, as Kylo grabbed his head looking away from her. “My hate should have brought me strength, I should have more Power.” Kylo whispered. “Strength lies in Balance.” The whisper’s voice loudly rang, Both Rey and Kylo Froze and had a panicked fear on their faces, they quickly looked at each other. 

“Ok…..That is quite enough of that for the day.” Luke said in a awkward tone, “Why don’t you both try meditating….. together.” he Continued. Rey threw her stick to the ground rolled her eyes and went over to the cliff’s edge. Rey sat where she usually did when she mediated and started breathing deeply, closing her eyes, completely ignoring Kylo. Kylo composed himself, straightening, dropping the staff and taking a deep breath before walking slowly over to the cliff. He sat slowly opposite of Rey with his legs crossed, and closed his eyes, letting the force guide him. A couple of moments passed, they could hear each others breathe, they both noticed they were matching breathing rhythms, the sound was soothing to each other. As they took in one more breathe, they both were suddenly flown in to a Vision;

First the Council table, The Cave, The warm Sun, The cold dark ocean, with waves unforgiving, Then to Life, Death, Predator, Prey. They then could see each other as a gray room appeared around them.  
Like an empty void nothing in it but them, There was a darkness consuming the side Rey was standing on and a bright light on the side Kylo was on, but with gray meeting both sides in the middle. “What is this place? Kylo spoke, Rey shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. “This place represents the Balance you both must achieve.” The whisper’s voice rang. “You are both unbalanced, having mostly darkness, in the light.” The whisper spoke to Kylo, “And having lightness in the dark.” Then whisper’s voice turned to Rey at that point. “You must face great trials together, but only working together will you achieve this Balance for all.” The Whisper continued.

“I am Balanced” Kylo scoffed quite smug. Rey let out a chuckle, covering her mouth, “You are no more balanced than a smuggler’s accounts” Rey blurted out still holding back a laugh. Kylo squinted his eyes in irritation, looking at Rey, “And you so easy to judge me, without question.” Kylo spat his reply. “Instead of fighting and causing pain to each other,” The Whisper paused, then they both felt themselves being pushed towards the middle, The gray. “Meet each other on even ground. Look at what you both have been through, and yet you are here together. You were two lost pieces to a puzzle.” the Whisper said, as Rey and Kylo’s bodies where barely an inch apart, they stared into each others eyes. They both could feel something, a slight tingle, and warmth, like some part of them that was lost, and a yearning for it to be found. The darkness faded from behind Rey and the light faded behind Kylo, it blended as they got close to each other, leaving just a soft gray color all around them. They projected a thought a the same time. “Balance.” as their eyes closed and The vision faded. 

They both opened their eyes at the same time, Close and starring at each other like the were in the vision. The day had dwindle to evening, Luke had already made dinner in the time it took for them to go through their vision. “Are you guys hungry? I caught some fish and and made some stew.” Luke asked smiling at them. “I-uh…” Rey started to say still looking at Kylo, hoping he would help out in this situation. Kylo just had an embarrassed look on his face, a look Rey hadn’t seen before, but she liked it more than his other emotions. “Uh, Yeah…um Dinner sounds good” Kylo replied to Luke, standing up dusting some grass of his dark colored robe. Luke Turned and started walking to his hut, Kylo not looking at her her offered Rey his hand again, and this time she took it without question, hoping he didn’t sense that. 

They all started walking to his hut, with Luke ahead and Rey and Kylo kind of staggering behind. “I am having a hard time understanding what This whisper means by a Balance….” Kylo said looking at Rey, “I know it wants us to work together I guess, but I don’t see the point, when you know I won’ t turn back to the light.” Kylo continued. They where almost to the door, “You and me Both know that what you said just now is a lie, I know you have some light or good left in you, whatever. You just bury it inside.” Rey replied with an irritated tone, storming off, walking faster now getting ahead of both Kylo and Luke, and proceeded inside the hut. Luke stopped and turned to Kylo putting his robotic hand up, stopping Kylo abruptly, who had a surprised look on his face. “Darkness is a necessary part of life, but it is meant to contrast the light, to give it meaning. Not shadow it completely. “ Luke’s hand moved from Kylo’s chest to his shoulder.   
“There is still good in you, I can still sense it, especially when you are near Rey, you compliment each other, feed off each other in a good way.” Luke said with a sympathetic look. “That girl means nothing to me, and this whole thing is Shit.” Kylo said in a harsh tone, as he smacked Luke’s hand away. The burning in his chest spiked, and Kylo had a flustered look on his face. “Clearly you betray your own thoughts” Luke Replied with a smirk, “What do you know old man?” Kylo spat, “You idealized your Grandfather, but even he was redeemed in the end.” Luke said in a low tone. Kylo just shook his head and stormed off not wanting to hear anymore of the old man’s nonsense. 

Luke proceeded into the hut, Rey had already poured herself a bowl and was eating slowly, “Kylo seems irritated.” she said not looking up at Luke. Rey was poking at her meal with her spoon, she was sitting on the floor facing the small fire pit. Rey was still uncomfortable with the fact that she could feel what Kylo was feeling. “He’s just too Stubborn and not ready to except what he already knows to be true.” Luke said rolling his eyes, coming to sit next to Rey. “Of course with his attitude, it’s hard to tell when he is not irritated.” Luke lightly scoffed, grabbing a bowl and pouring some soup into it. “Luke?….” Rey paused, “….Do you really think there is still good in a person, who has done so many terrible things?” Rey said putting her bowl down, now looking a Luke. 

A moment had passed as Luke thought carefully before answering her, “My father destroyed The Jedi Order and spread pain and suffering across the galaxy, all at the hand of his master’s command. But when the moment came for him to make the Ultimate decision, between allowing me to be destroyed and letting the galaxy be pushed into further darkness -Or- Destroying his master and saving his only son, My Father reached into the light and overthrew his dark shackles, Redeeming him of his evil deeds, by sacrificing himself.” Luke paused thinking of his father. “And I believe that Ben has more of Anakin in him than Vader, no matter what he seems to think.” Rey was dumbfounded, she had only heard stories of Darth Vader and some of Luke Skywalker, but she then realized Kylo was related to it all, in family and in the force. That it must be a heavy burden. “So there could be hope for him after all.” She thought. 

“There is hope for you both.” The Whisper chimed in.


	9. Clarifying Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> PRETTY LONG CHAPTER! ;A;  
> YAS! That was a blast to write!  
> And Things are starting to heat up HONHONHON <3  
> I wanted something similar to The Last Jedi, but different when it came to Luke’s and Kylo’s “History” and also the hand holding scene I really like how my version came out. But the angst of the Actual movie Scene will always be Crack <3  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3  
> (If You have any Questions, Please Feel Free to Ask! <3 )  
> -Love, Ali  
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo stormed down the ocean path rounding the corner, “Who the Hell do they think they are?!?” He thought, scoffing, he then noticed there was water covering the rest of the rocky trail. Kylo came feet first to the ocean, little foamy waves crashed softly at his boots, He couldn’t see into the cave where he had taken recent resident. “Shit, that’s all I need now… at least I didn’t have anything of importance down there.” He said leaning down against the wall, to maybe get a better look. “What the Fuck do I do now?” Kylo thought irritated, examining his choices, which were pretty limited at this point. Kylo kicked a small stone into the water, he looked up at the ever darkening clouds, “Great a storm…” He thought. Kylo knew he would have to go back up and some how make peace with everyone, AGAIN. Something he really didn’t enjoy doing, It was almost admitting defeat to him, But surviving was much more appealing to him then having a crazy girl try to maim or kill him with a lightsaber. 

Kylo leaned his back against the wall, his wounds felt better, they had mostly healed, just some gnarly scars left behind, as he felt his face, Which he hadn’t seen for a while. Kylo took a step towards the water and hunched over a little, looking at the person in the reflection. He couldn't recognize this man looking back at him, with an unkempt stubble and bloodshot eyes, to his mess of hair. He brought his hand up and traced the scar above his brow, to his cheek, down to his jaw bone, Following it down part of his neck to his shoulder. “I truly do look like a Monster now.” He said closing his eyes and thinking of the forest where he had gotten these scars and who he had gotten them from. He didn’t feel anger this time, more ashamed of his actions than anything, that lead her to give him these scars.  
Kylo felt the scar again, like he could feel her strike just by touching the wound, He winced a little. “Why do I feel like this? She irritates the shit out of me, but I can’t get her out of my thoughts and now this Whisper won’t let me do anything. I just don’t know how to feel. But when I am around her I feel…..Better.” Kylo thought, now looking up at a bird (*COUGH* PORG) which  
flew over him. 

“I hate this, but I have to make it right….” Kylo said softly to himself, turning and walking back up the Ocean path.  
Rey had finished what she could of her meal, “I’m gonna grab some fresh air.” She said to Luke, who was cleaning up dinner, He nodded to her. Rey opened the heavy hide flap covering the doorway, it was now dark. “No stars tonight.” She thought, with a slight frown across her face. Rey looked up at the black clouded sky, she continued to walk over to the cliff, sitting down letting her legs dangle from the ledge. The wind picked up, it was cold and stung a little on her cheeks, but she didn’t mind. Rey closed her eyes, letting only sound cross her mind, The wind and crashing waves below, the occasional bird.(*COUGH* PORG) Rey was enjoying the peace, even if it was for a moment, it was hard for her to relax nowadays, even if there was nothing to worry about. Her silence was quickly interrupted, Rey could hear footsteps, “Not now…..” She thought, knowing exactly who it was just by the loud booming steps and the slight shuffling of gravel below his feet. 

Kylo was taken aback, he didn’t expect she would be out and about and alone. Her light auburn hair was softly blowing in the wind, her cheeks were red from the cold salty air, her eyes were closed also. “Whelp here it goes.” Kylo thought walking up to Rey. “You are bleeding.” he heard her voice, soft this time. “What?” Kylo said, stopping a few feet from her. “Your side, I can smell your blood….” Rey said more nervously this time. “Well that’s new.” Kylo said now examining his robe which was slightly soaked in blood from his side. “Must have been from sparring earlier…..but how?…..” Kylo questioned, Rey still hadn’t looked at him yet, her eyes still closed. “I uh was, well I sort off turned off my other senses to a point, I did this a lot as a child.” She said.  
Rey finally turned to look at him, he had Changed some from when they first met; Dark unkempt hair, Piercing eyes, his scars, rough plush lips, he had soft scruff now showing around his jawline, wearing dark peasant robes, that covered most of his body and arms, he was wearing his pants and boots from his previous outfit. But with that look - Sympathy, Maybe Pity? 

Kylo was shocked that she shared something like that with him, so easily. “I have only heard of Force sensitive people doing that, but not actually seeing it. Can you do it just on a whim or does it take much of your strength?” Kylo asked, smiling slightly, almost excited and interested. He was, still smiling, walking up to her, trying to engage her in conversation. “FUCK. Don’t do that. BRAIN STOP!” Rey was screeching at her lustful thoughts. “I-i can just do it, when I want to just relax, I try to imagine no sound or no smell or sight, and I can just turn them off separately? If that makes sense?” Rey chuckled lightly, and tucked part of her hair behind her ear, light pink started to appear on her cheeks. “What was that? She blushed…..when I smiled?” Kylo thought staring at her.  
Suddenly thunder boomed across the clouds, the wind whipped fiercely and Lightening followed with harsh bright flashes. Rey’s body jumped at the sound, she slowly stood up and faced him. “Why does he have to be so damn tall!” She whined in her thoughts. Rey starred up at those dark eyes, they have gotten softer since the first time the met, just a little. “So I uh, About storming off earlier, I get irritated easily.” Kylo said with a nervous tone trying to keep his voice low, putting his arm up and scratching the back of his head, Looking away for a moment and then back at her. “Maybe this was a bad idea…” Kylo thought, looking at Rey who kept looking off into the distance past the cliff, out into the ocean. “I always walked away, rather than blowing up at someone, I would rather just ignore them, or the problem, entirely.” Kylo sad again looking down and away from Rey. 

Rey was dumbfounded again with his response to certain things, she turned her head back to him, and again she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.“Chin up, That’s a better strategy then say, blowing up or slashing things with your lightsaber. Rey said taking her index finger, reaching her arm up and pulling Kylo’s chin up from looking down. Kylo flinched slightly, Her touch was cold, but her hand was gentle, Her Face was compassionate, soft. Suddenly Their chests flared with a scorching hot sting, but they could tell they were both feeling it.  
Kylo had a sudden realization, Like nothing else mattered to him anymore, Just her. They starred into each other’s eyes, “He did apologize, but I still can’t help to think if this is just a game or something to him.” Rey thought, closing her eyes, lowering her hand and turning away slowly. Kylo put out his hand almost grabbing her hand, but stopped for fear of rejection or her getting mad.  
“A storm is coming.” The Whisper rang with the wind, which blew harshly against them both, as the clouds darkened around them.

“A warning?” Kylo thought. 

“A Storm, Great more crap that is not needed now.” Rey said with a frown. “Well that reminds me…..I kinda need of a place to stay.” Kylo said again with a nervous tone. “Really? What happened to your damp hole?” Rey said with a sarcastic snap, turning towards him with a smile. “It was a Cave…and it kinda flooded…” Kylo said rolling his eyes. “Well look who’s talking to each other again.” A gruff voice came from behind them. It was Luke with that slight smile on his face, like he knew what they both were thinking. “You can use one of the empty huts that are further up the Ridge path. I have a bed mat you can use and some candles.” Luke said hobbling over on his make shift crutch, made out out a staff and some hide and some sort of twine. “You’re supposed to be sitting down and relaxing.” Rey said in a concerned but irritated tone.

“I have done nothing all day, and I needed some fresh air.” Luke answered back with a wink to her. Rey just gave him a confused look, “Rey why don’t you bring the candles and some of the food rations and pick a hut for him?” Luke asked in a weirdly nice tone. Rey gave him a questioning look , and slowly proceeded into Luke’s hut and grabbed a couple of things that Kylo “Might” need. “And WHY do I have to do it? He is perfectly capable of doing this shit, and picking his own hut.” Rey thought loudly in a angry tone, Which Kylo heard part of. She came out of the hut, with an arm full of stuff and started up the ridge path, starring at both of them, Kylo shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know what the old man is up to either.” Kylo thought loudly. Rey nodded slightly and continued farther up the ridge path. 

“Now listen here Ben.” Luke started, “I know that you and Rey are somehow tied in a more close way than most, but I know that you can control your temptations, Rey I’m not so confident about in this subject.” Luke said walking closer to Kylo, “AND your worried about what happening?….” Kylo Turned to him with an aggressive questioning tone. “Be the Mature one in this.” Luke started to continue, but was interrupted, “I am not your Padwan anymore! Let alone we could call ourselves family! I do not Understand were you think I will listen to you talk to me about relationships of any kind.” Kylo all but yelled out. “Kylo, I-” Luke was cut off again, “You know nothing of the Dark side, let alone about “Temptations”, Old Man.” Kylo scoffed. 

In a swift motion Luke brought his normal hand up to Kylo’s face, with his index finger and thumb. Kylo froze, His mind was filled with light, then a darkness started to creep up slowly. A menacing laugh curled around him, Lightening surged out from two old hands, then to Luke cutting Vader’s arm off. The laughter continued, “USE YOUR HATE!” The voice of the laughter boomed. Luke cut down an army of Storm troopers, using his lightsaber. Then to Luke and his Prideful Academy for the Jedi, and him being so righteous, and fully glory.  
“NO BEN!” The vision shifted to a Rainy Night, that Kylo all to well, it was the last night he saw his uncle, his master.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!” Luke shouted, tears started in his eyes, his students, people he knew and loved, murdered. A Young Ben was standing over a padwan with blood on his hand and his lightsaber ignited in the other, tears streaming from his face. “Uncle…I think killed them….” Ben whispered, with a confused look on his face, starring at his blood soaked hand. Luke looked over Ben and there were more bodies behind him. “Why….?” Luke felt anger and sadness grow over him, he ignited his lightsaber and charged towards Ben, knocking him to to soaked ground. Luke lifted the saber up and was about to strike, when he saw Ben’s face, a frightened boy, wet, with a terrified expression. 

Luke thumbed off his lightsaber, he was ashamed, he had almost killed his family, his sister’s only son. “Ben….Why?-” Luke started to say still looking at Ben, who’s head was now down. “He is not your prodigal Jedi anymore, HE IS MINE!” A deep voice came from Ben and his head lifted up quick and bright white eyes and a blank expression on Ben’s face. Ben ignited his lightsaber and lashed at Luke, slashing Luke across the chest, Luke fell to the wet ground. Searing flesh scented the air against the musty rain. “STOP BEN!” Luke shouted, holding his wound and holding up his other hand. “He can’t hear you!” The dark voice screamed, as Ben charged forward to strike again. Luke still had his arm up, he closed his eyes and focused hard, light blue lightening surged from his hand and hit Ben, knocking him twenty feet back in one impact. Ben did not get back up, Luke got to his feet and hobbled to the nearest ship. “Why….” Luke whispered seeing Ben still lying there. 

The vision faded leaving Kylo in a struck state, he has no memory of what just happened, in Luke’s point of view. Kylo knew he had woken in the rain, abandoned and afraid, soon after Snoke came for him. “WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Kylo screamed in his thoughts, taking a couple steps back away from Luke. “The force is strong in our family, The Light and The Dark.” Luke said in a sad tone, tears were welling in his eyes. “I don’t remember that, That’s not what happened!” Kylo shouted at him, confusion clouding his mind. “Snoke used you, like he is still trying to use you now.” Luke said in a stronger tone now. “I couldn’t help you then, because of my Pride, but there is no stopping me to help you now. I will not let another massacre happen, even if you can’t control yourself.” Luke explained more. 

Kylo was just in shock, his thoughts were spiraling, everything he was ever told, was a lie, was a cover. What he did or has done terrible things because of that feeling of being abandoned, that feeling that he need to fit somewhere, but it never happened, in the twenty + years of living this way. Living in the dark side. Kylo collapsed to his knees, with a shout and grabbed his head, he felt like it was about to burst. “I am the Lie.” Kylo whispered. Then Kylo felt to hands on his shoulder, and a warmth surrounded him “You are here, Something brought you here, back to me, I am sorry that it took this long for this. That Girl, Rey is the key to finding your True self, you are not a lie, Trust her, and Maybe you will find yourself again.” Luke said softly, as he helped Kylo stand, barely holding his own, with the broken ankle. 

“She is your path.” The whisper sang softly in Kylo’s ear. 

Kylo knew now, that Snoke was the cause all of this hurt and tragedy, but through Kylo being alone, and weak as a child was the Reason why everything happened the Way it did. Kylo took a deep breath, “I might have found something that is part of the light, and I feel like I can be a part of it some how. I don’t plan on “Misbehaving” with her, I understand now what you meant.” Kylo said to Luke. It then Dawned on Kylo that he hadn’t felt his Master’s presence in his mind since he had been here. “Luke….He must be blocking Snoke…” No wonder he always seems exhausted, not from old age.” Kylo thought. Kylo then felt grateful and now unsure of everything, except for one thing.

“HEY ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?” Rey yelled down to the hut she couldn’t see either Luke or Kylo. “YEAH! I’m coming .” Kylo said nodding to Luke who nodded back. Kylo grabbed a bed roll from the hut and head up the ridge path. He saw Rey up further along the path, the wind was still blowing pretty hard, and it was starting to rain. Kylo stopped to taken her in; Rey’s hair was whipping around her features; Her body small and slender, her clothes hid most of her body, that didn’t matter to him. “You’ve already seen her naked in your dreams, TWICE. STOP.” Kylo thought. His chest flared, Rey looked down to him and waved, with a small smile. Kylo caught up to her and walked around a corner to a clearing with four huts and a fire pit in the middle of them. 

“Well I think I picked a good one.” Rey said nudging him towards one of the huts to the right. “The first one had a hole the size of a bantha and had flooded from the rain earlier, that one had something growing in it, you don’t want to know.” Rey said, cringing and hunching her shoulders in disgust. “That one lets the wind right in, too cold” She continued, as they approached the last hut, “It’s not perfect and no where near “habitable”, But it’s dry and should be warm now.” Rey said with a smile, proud of herself. Kylo noticed the smoke coming from a small chimney of the roof of the hut, and also a light colored cloth she had put over the door. Suddenly it started to pour, “Nice timing!” Rey yelled against the rain, entering the hut first, she held the cloth as Kylo had to bend over to enter the small doorway. “DAMN THE TALL!” Rey screeched loudly in her mind. Kylo heard, and smile to himself. 

There in the hut, Rey had made a fire, with some grass mats near it, and set up a make shift table towards the back with Rations, some Bacta salve and Bandages. “All this for me?” Kylo thought, he was amazed. “It was not easy getting Dry wood for that.” Rey said with a huff, pointing to the fire. Kylo set down the bed roll of to the side and shook himself off, fluffing his dark hair, water flying everywhere. “Just like an animal…” Rey thought. “More like a dog.” Kylo stated out loud turning to face her. Rey cheeks burned red, she sat down on one of the grass mats in front of the fire, the other one right next to her in front of the fire.  
Kylo looked over to the grass mat near her, “Since we are here and nothing else to do-” Kylo started, “Oi I’m not that kind of girl.” Rey said with intended sass. “NO, not what I was getting at. I would like to help you strengthen your ability to block people from your mind.” Kylo said rolling his eyes and sitting down, with his long legs crossed, facing her instead of the fire. “Here.” Kylo held out both of his hands, gesturing her to take them. Rey turned to face him, but she had a questioning look on her face, looking down at his hands and then back in his eyes, “Trust me-” he leaned in a little more, “Please.” He almost pleaded. Rey was still feeling like she needed to be cautious, but another part of her wanted to grab both hands and - “BRAIN PLEASE!” Rey screamed quietly at her thoughts. 

Rey slowly laid her hands on top of his, the burning spiked like a knife through their hearts. “Can you feel that?” Rey asked, wondering if it was just a one sided thing or? “The burn?” Kylo asked softly, “YES IT FUCKING HURTS.” Is what Kylo wanted to say, but instead screamed it in his head, Which she still heard anyways. “You know your screaming again.” Rey thought aloud. “FUCK IT!” he again shouted in his thoughts.  
“Ok Lets try meditating like we did before, and I will try to help you “Block out” another person, Like myself from probing your mind.” Kylo said. Rey was thinking of the first time he “Probed” Her mind and how it hadn’t ended well on his side. “Relax your body, and focus your mind, let nothing else but this feeling.” Kylo said slightly squeezing her hands. “Hand holding eh? What next?” Rey’s thoughts were getting unruly, just at his touch. “KEEP IT TOGETHER AND FOCUS!” Rey yelled quietly at her mind.  
“Breath.” Kylo repeated.  
“BREATH.” The Whisper’s voice boomed within the small hut, as both Kylo and Rey were flown in that space again, The gray. This time they were together still sitting holding each other’s hands, but they were seeing something not from their own minds but from the each other’s. 

They saw Kylo as a young boy, Han leaving for another “Shipping venture” and Leia being so busy she couldn’t take the time to spend with Kylo. Fighting not to feel alone. Then they flew past that and they saw themselves almost through a window; There Rey was wading in the ocean not wearing much of anything “Join me the Water’s Nice…” Rey’s voice smooth and sweet, Kylo appeared to be taking her hand, and then her waist pulling them closer, they leaned further and almost-  
“Kissing?….” Rey thought quietly…. 

Then they were flown again to Rey and her Parents leaving her on Jakku, with nothing and no one to care for her. Fighting to live, and the loneliness. And again They flew past that and saw themselves through another window, flying the Falcon, and Rey next to him, she gets up with a round belly “You should be resting….” Kylo’s voice rang through the vision, Rey leans down to him and they both leaned in closer-  
The were shifted into that space again, The Gray, They suddenly heard a Voice.  
“At last I have found you, My Apprentice. It is time that you Finish them, and come to me.” Snoke’s voice boomed. The Gray filled with fire and their hearts wear set a blaze.

“AHHH!” They both screamed and the hut exploded around them, the fire started to smoulder, because of the now downpour of the rain around them. Both their Chests were searing, the burn was crippling, They were both wet, startled, embarrassed, and just freaked out. 

Kylo got up first examining their surroundings, making sure they were safe. “He has found us! What did you see?” Kylo snapped, more panicked than anything. “I uh saw everything you did.” Rey said with a nervous tone. “I’M DEAD, SHE SAW MY DREAMS. AND SNOKE FOUND US! SHIT SHIT SHIT!” Kylo yelled at his thoughts, as he started to pace back and forth through the ruble around them. “Wait does that mean, the second vision was….Her dream?” He stopped and turned to her, “Her Dream….” He Blushed, Thinking of the Could be scenarios going through his mind. Again he was thinking very loudly and Rey was still sitting there on the wet ground, in shock of what just occurred. 

“Rey?” Kylo knelt down to her she hadn’t looked up yet, “Rey?!? are you ok?” Kylo shouted over the rain. She finally looked up and tears were gliding down her cheeks, and a look of sorrow was stretched over her face.  
“I saw everything.” Rey said looking into those dark eyes.  
“Well I’m Fucked…..But she’s not freaking out, and I did see her dreams too, which was……A very…. Interesting kind of Dream.” Kylo’s thoughts trailed.  
“You saw my dreams, and I saw yours.…” She paused.  
“And I want that…..All of it….. A Family of my own…. To Belong Somewhere.” Rey thought, She wasn’t sure if he heard her, but she didn’t care. They starred at each other, as the rain continued to pour around them.


	10. Wet Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Author's Notes ~  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> BUCKLE UP IT’S A LONG CHAPTER!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  If you really like this Fic please, Give it a Favorite &   
> You Can Follow My Page For More updates! 
> 
> Also You can Find me on Twitter for Any Questions <3  
> >>> https://twitter.com/KosmicWitch31 <<<  
>  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! <3  
> -Love, Ali  
> (AKA Kosmic-Witch-Kitten)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> P.S. I am Not a Pro. at Writing/Editing, I am Quite a Newb and It is only Been me and My Husband reading and Editing lol  
> -So if there are a Few mistakes, I am Sorry & I am Learning! ;A;  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind forcefully whipped around them, as the rain continued to pour down, thunder cracked against the gray sky and lightening followed with a flash across the dark clouds. Kylo Was still standing there starring down at Rey, who stared right back, then slowly let go of their gaze. “It’s always the same kinda of dream, but the Man’s face was always blurry or hidden, but The voice was the same…..” Rey thought aloud. Kylo was trying to figure out everything, but had no clue as to what to say. “I-uh.…Rey…We need to get out of the rain.” Kylo cleared his throat trying to take hold of the situation. A moment passed with just the sound of pouring rain, “Rey…?” Kylo asked as he knelt down and put his hands on each of Rey’s shoulders, which made her flinch slightly. “Rey, I know what we have been through together is, well….Not necessarily great….But we need to figure this out together.” He paused, “I hate admitting it, but I have not the slightest Idea on how to handle this.” Kylo said gesturing with his right hand to her then back to himself, his other hand still lightly grasping her shoulder. 

Rey looked up at him and couldn’t tell if his cheeks were red from the cold or how flustered he was. “My mind feels like everything I knew is just wrong now….Right, wrong, nothing makes sense….” Rey thought loudly, still looking into those deeps eyes. “I know the feeling…” Kylo thought back. He stood up slowly, offering Rey his hand, she watched as drops of rain formed on his pale skin. Again Rey wasn’t sure of trusting him, but she no longer had a choice, Rey grabbed his hand slowly. Kylo pulled her up, still looking at her, soaking wet, eyes red and watery, sadness full on her face. “I can’t help feel she needs…..comfort..” Kylo thought quietly, as Rey slowly let go of his hand and starred out to the surrounding grey sky, Kylo’s chest burned hotter when she let go, which slowly faded. “We should get inside, something’s coming…” Rey’s voice was strong, but quiet. Kylo heard, and his body tensed at the thought. “Snoke….” He thought.

The waves crashed against the Island, as Rey and Kylo walked down the wet stone stairs, back to Luke’s hut. Kylo was on the outer steps, sort of shielding Rey from the wind and rain with his large torso. As Rey took another step she slipped, Kylo caught her right before her ass hit the step, she had her eyes closed in fear and the anticipation of pain on her face, which loosened when she realized he had caught her before she hit the harsh stone. Both of them felt a burn slowly starting in their chest’s. “I-um Thanks…” Rey paused, “Kylo…. What you saw in my dream or vision…. Whatever that was, don’t worry too much about it, I’m not too invested in my dreams and visions, they haven’t come true as of yet, and I’m not going to trust them now.” She said grabbing the wall and helping herself up, Kylo let go of her arm.

“What makes you think that I am not going to worry….Especially about things between us…” Kylo thought loudly, kinda furrowing his brow, Rey though quietly before answering him back. “I just don’t want you to feel creeped out because of the, well….” She paused in thought again, looking down and not up at him, “You saw how lonely I was back when you “probed” my mind on Starkiller, I just have always wanted that…. A Family, and just because we are stuck together and The Whisper, and everything else that is going on here, I don’t want you to feel like I’m just….” She paused again. “Just?…” Kylo thought aloud. Rey suddenly stopped and sighed still looking at the ground. “...Like some Girl who thinks of nothing else except getting married and having kids and that sort of life, I know that, that life is not what is ahead for me, it never has been….But I still dream of it.” 

Rey turned and looked up at him, the rain slowly running down their faces and Kylo’s long hair streaming with drops of water, his eyes dark and focused on her, “He is kind of handsome in a scruff way….” Rey thought as quietly a possible so Kylo wouldn’t hear her. Kylo just stared at her, He was just stunned again by her, this time her words. They rang a bell in His head, Kylo too wanted to belong somewhere, maybe not exactly like her dream, but similar, just to belong, to be with someone who understood him. “I have had many visions, some of them came true, others didn’t….But I know from what I have learned in the past, is that when the feeling and the force guiding it, is strong enough anything is Possible.” Kylo said softly to her aloud this time, he slowly got closer to her shielding her from the weather, looking into her hazel eyes. 

Kylo let out a soft but long breath and straitened his body, He was starting to shiver, and his body wasn’t going to let him forget that it wasn’t fully healed yet. Rey saw that Kylo was getting Pale and starting to shiver “Let’s hurry, before the storm decides to kill us.” Rey thought loudly, Kylo nodded. They continued down the steps, to the grassy meadow before Luke’s hut, which had smoke coming from the chimney. Rey knocked on the side of the doorway, which was just the stone of the hut. They could hear Luke hobble to the doorway, He pulled back the thick flap of leather, and had a questioning look on his face.

“What the Force is Going on??” Is all Luke could say when he saw Both Kylo and Rey soaking wet, standing in his doorway. “To make a long story short Old Man, You no longer have 4 huts you have 3, and we are freezing and wet and need a place to stay.” Kylo said with a sarcastic tone. Luke’s raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, as he gestured with his robotic hand for them to come in. “Before you get settled, one of you needs to put the storm rock in front of the door.” Luke said pointing to one of the larger boulders off to the side of the grassy clearing. Rey and Kylo both looked at each other, “Well I have lifted plenty of rocks in My life, so I think The Student,” Kylo paused gesturing to Rey, “You should give it a try.” He said with that sly smile again. “Lifting Rocks is not My specialty.” Rey said with a sassy tone back at him, her cheeks again a bright red. Luke sat down on his bed, “BOTH OF YOU LIFT IT! Before the wind gets strong enough to blow the leather in and this whole place will be cold and wet!” Luke used a bossy fatherly tone. 

Kylo rolled his eyes and gestured with his head to Rey, They walked over to the large boulder, the rain still pouring down and the wind whipping around them. “This is easy, nothing but a rock.” Rey thought loud enough that Kylo heard, as she walked over to the far side of the boulder. “Just relax your mind, and feel the force around you, through you, and then focus on the rock.” Kylo said with his eyes closed now, and his hands out. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and did as he said. Rey slowly could feel a pulsing start to happen in her hands, she could see and feel the force around the boulder. “Now slowly lift it…” She heard Kylo’s voice in her head. The ground shook, as the large boulder began to lift out of the ground, “Now walk with it, feel everything around you, I’m right here with you, to help.” Kylo’s voice was almost soothing. 

“You know if your weren’t such an asshole you might end up be a good teacher.” Rey thought loudly, the burn in her chest flared slightly. “Focus, Rey…” Kylo said almost smiling again, trying not to lose his focus. The boulder move slowly, as they continued to walk with it over to Luke’s hut. Luke was looking out the doorway, just starring at them in awe, they were finally working together, without bickering or fighting, or trying to kill one another. “Now gently set it on the ground and I will take it from there.” Kylo thought loudly. Thunder crashed against the sky, Rey flinched at the sound but kept her balance with the force, and gently lowered the boulder in front of the door, letting it go. “Go inside and I will follow.” Kylo shouted against the rain to Rey, as he was still holding the boulder up with the force. Rey shuffled inside almost running into Luke, they both took a couple steps back and watched. Kylo struggled to hold the weight at first, his body was getting tired and his muscles were tense. He walked over to the door still using the Force to hold up the boulder, Kylo was now behind it, furrowing his brow trying to be as gentle as possible, he backed up into the doorway and the boulder slowly followed, until it was flush against the Hut. 

“There, that’s done.” Kylo said with a huff, lowering his hands, looking over at Rey and Luke, who had there backs to the fire, but the were just wide eyed starring at him. “What?…” Kylo asked feeling flushed, “You look like a ghost!” Rey thought loudly. “Kylo your wound!” She exclaimed. Blood was running down part of his face and most on his arm, as Kylo looked at his arm he could feel his body getting really heavy. “I need…to…” Kylo started to say, before he dropped to the floor, landing on his ass. He held on to the table next to him, as Rey rushed over to help him, “I’m fine!” Kylo shouted when Rey tired to help him up. “You are hurt, It won’t heal if you don’t let me help you.” Rey said softly, but with a stern tone. Kylo looked up at her face, Her features were in an annoyed expression. 

“Let me help you.” Rey thought loudly, with a more eager & irritated tone. Kylo looked down then at the bench beside him, his side ached and his face and shoulder were on fire. Rey offered Kylo her hand, He starred at it, then let out a sigh, grabbing it with his unhurt arm. Rey helped prop Kylo in the stone bench, grabbing a blanket next to them and pulling it over Kylo’s legs. “You don’t have to be so stubborn with me…” Rey thought aloud, standing back up and putting her hands on her hips. “Alright Everything is resolved, and the hut is bunkerd down, We need to to settle sleeping situations…” Luke said sitting roughly on his bed. 

Rey stood and looking around the Hut; The fire was still going and the cramped space was problematic for sleeping three people. “You can have your bed,” Rey said gesturing to Luke. “And I’ll take the bench here and Kylo can have the Floor mats next to fire, because he should probably stay warmer to help heal his wounds.” Rey said looking back at Kylo with a small smirk. “Well then lets get tucked in, this storm is proving to be a tough one and long….” Luke said with a gruff heave, moving his ankle up on the bed, he laid back and slowly closed his eyes. Rey knew he probably wasn’t asleep, but she just tried to ignore him, more present matters had to be attended to.

Rey looked around the room for the crates she and Chewbacca had brought from The Falcon, “There.” She thought. They sat stacked piled in the left corner on the hut, Rey walked over and started to rummage through them. ‘What exactly are you looking for?” Kylo thought aloud. “You’ll see….” Rey thought back. Kylo rolled his eyes and adjusted his position on the bench he was still hunched over, his arm was aching and his wounds were still mildly bleeding. Rey walked back over to Kylo holding her shirt, which was rolled up on the bottom, she was carrying something. Rey then sat down on the opposite side of Kylo, though there was not much room left on the bench because of how massive Kylo was. 

Rey turned to him, and he could see that she had grabbed some clean disinfectant towels, gauze and extra strength Bacta salve spray. She opened the towels and looked back up at Kylo, his hair was covering his wound. She took one hand and gently brushed his dark curls aside holding them back from his face. Rey’s Cheeks were on fire, not to mention the fire pit burning in her chest. She had the towel in the other hand and carefully as she could dabbed the blood from his wound. “Just Fix him up and back away…” Rey thoughts were getting restless, among other things. Just like back in the falcon, when she was tending to the same wounds, his skin was hot, pale….and soft. 

Kylo tried not to wince at the sting the towel made, but her hands were gentle and he could tell she was already getting flustered. Rey moved to his shoulder and arm, “Muscles…..” She thought pausing for a moment looking at them, ”BRAIN! FOR FORCE SAKE!…” She screamed at her thoughts, she stopped cleaning, and grabbed the Bacta spray. Kylo heard her thoughts, and raised an eyebrow, “I think I can manage the rest, you should get some sleep….” Kylo said softly placing his hand on hers and lowering it. Both of their chests ignited, with that burn.

Kylo stood, slowly shuffled over to the mats by the fire, and gently laid himself down next to the fire, facing it. Rey set the supplies on the table next to her and grabbed one of the blankets laying around. Rey laid down on the stone bench, pulling the blanket over herself, she couldn’t help but feel worried over Kylo’s wounds, they hadn’t healed yet. “I’ll be fine…I have a high tolerance to batca solve….Because of how often I have had to use it.” Kylo thought loudly, sensing Rey’s worry from across their bond. Rey again was embarrassed, but felt sad now. “How often I have had to use it.” His words circled in Rey’s mind, “He must have been put through a lot…” Rey thought quietly to herself starring at Kylo’s dark shape on the floor and then to the fire. She let out a yawn, her eyes closing slowly, “Goodnight Kylo…” Rey thought in a drowsy voice. Kylo was a little off put, the last time he had said goodnight to someone was when he was small.

“Goodnight….Rey.” He said softly, before he herd her small snore and he himself closed his eyes and drifted asleep. 

“Rey…” A woman’s voice called, Rey could see white all around and a Blue figure, with long curly hair and a beautiful gown stood in front of her. “Come with me…” The woman’s voice rang, as the figure slowly waved her hand. Rey couldn’t help but follow the woman, she almost felt compelled to. Rey didn’t feel or realize that she had started sleep walking, She had already made it to the doorway with that large boulder blocking it. Rey was still following the Blue Woman in her dream. With one silent move she lifted the boulder, the rain started to pour in, as the wind blew violently in the hut, Rey continued walking outside. Kylo felt a forceful gust on his face, his eyes blinked a couple of times before fully opening. 

“Rey?” He said, he thought he had just seen her walk out the doorway. “The storm…” He thought, as he looked over to the bench where Rey had been sleeping, she wasn’t there. It hit him, Kylo jumped up, flew the blanket aside and ran to the door, “REY!?!” He yelled out into the storm, as the rain blew across his face. Kylo’s chest bare, he was only wearing his pants he had taken his boots off earlier. Luke jumped at the sound of Kylo’s voice, and Force pulled his lightsaber in one swift motion. “The Cliff!” Luke shouted to Kylo. Kylo looked to the Cliff and there was Rey only a couple of steps from the edge. 

“Rey STOP!” Kylo screamed against the wind, starting to run to her, with his arms extended. Rey slowly turned to him, her eyes were closed, they suddenly flew open, Kylo abruptly stopped, he was stunned. Rey’s eye’s were white, glazed, and glowing. “Quit toying with this girl and come finish your training!” A sinister dark voice shouted from Rey’s mouth, that was not her own, but familiar to Kylo. “Snoke…” Kylo said still stunned, “Yes, did you forget your Master in all your attempts to swoon this mere girl?” Snoke’s voice spat those words at Kylo. “I Can’t come back! Not after everything that has happened! And I thought you would at least be a little proud, I have been training her, she is as Strong as I, if not stronger.” Kylo yelled back, trying to distract Snoke and assess how to get Rey away from the cliff. 

“I have no use for such a trifle, when I have the whole galaxy at my command,” Snoke’s Voice paused, “She has caused enough trouble for you…” Snoke’s words were almost gentle. “I can’t….Let me finish her training, I will make it up to you…Master…” Kylo said calmly trying to reassure the creature lurking in Rey’s mind. Kylo tried probing for her, with no luck. “NO! Your weakness is HER, and it’s growing stronger! You will come back! And swear your Oath Before Me and Finish your Training! Or I will have no Choice…” Snoke with a twisted tone.

“Your weakness is HER…” Snoke’s voice rang in Kylo’s mind. 

 

”I am sorry to disappoint you!” Kylo yelled back gritting his teeth.

“You will regret this! If I can’t persuade you, I will rid you of your Affliction!” Snoke’s voice roared through the wind and shook the ground beneath them. 

Rey’s eye’s closed and in her dream she was still following the Blue Woman, then she suddenly felt like she was falling backwards. “REY!” Kylo screamed. “Kylo’s voice?…” Rey thought, confused. 

Snoke had let go of his hold on her mind, as Rey’s body started to fall back, Kylo lunged forward reaching out to grab her. It was too late, He reached the grassy edge, “SHIT!” He cursed now leaning over the edge looking for a splash in the storming waves below. Kylo saw it, “She’s lucky, she missed the Rocks.” He thought. Kylo had a feeling of deja vu from his dream, where she fell of the foot bridge in the oscillator. Kylo aimed right where he had seen the splash Rey’s body had made, and without thinking he jumped, not knowing if she was still alive. “REY!” “Are you there? Please Be Alive! This is all My fault!” Kylo screamed in thought, taking a large breath, before his body hit the freezing water.

Cold was the only thing he could feel, as the waves hurled him around, he balanced himself and started looking in the water for Rey. “THERE!” Kylo thought, seeing Rey, her body sinking fast, lifeless, he swam to her.

Kylo reached her and grabbed her waist and arm, she didn’t respond, her eye’s were closed. “Shit! She won’t make it to the top, she needs….Air…” Kylo thought scrambling to help her. “A Kiss of Life…” The whisper’s voice rang through his head. Kylo eye’s grew big, as he realized what he had to do. Kylo shook his head and focused, He grabbed Rey and started to swim upward. “She needs air or she will die.” The whisper persisted. “FINE! She can kill me later!” Kylo growled at The Whisper. Kylo stopped swimming, with slight hesitation brought Rey closer to him, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up. 

Kylo closed his eyes and quickly pressed his lips against hers, He forced a breath down to her lungs. “Just Breath! I need you to breath!” Kylo projected over their bond. “I need you….” Kylo’s chest in was engulfed in flames, it felt like his heart was going to explode.

Rey’s mind had went dark after she felt like she was falling, the blue woman had disappeared. “I need you…” Kylo’s Voice was soft, a tone Rey was still not sure of yet, it still confused her when she heard it. She could feel her body floating, but it was heavy, her head was pounding and something….   
Something was softly touch her lips, She could feel air being pushed to her lungs. “Lips… Someone else’s…Lips…..A Kiss?…” Rey’s mind was racing.

Kylo was focused on saving Rey, but couldn’t help feeling at peace, and a different feeling that he hadn’t experienced before, But he was enjoying it.

“A Kiss?…” Rey’s voice sounded confused. “Shit…” Kylo though, as Rey’s Eye’s flung open and starred directly into his, then down to their lips, still pressed together. Panic filled Kylo and fear rushed over his face, he was still helping her breath. Rey was stunned, she couldn’t move, “He’s kissing me??? Wait….” Rey thought realizing that he was helping her. Kylo pulled his lips back off hers, letting air bubbles escape both their mouths. He grabbed Rey’s waist, pulling her a little too close for her own comfort at the moment, but she still couldn’t move, her body felt like an anchor. Rey closed her eyes, as her face met his bare chest, her cheeks flushed with red, She just tried to focus on something else….The drum of Kylo’s heart, she felt light and her mind went blank. “Stay with me.” Kylo thought loudly, looking down to see Rey had passed out. 

They finally reached the surface, the waves were rough and pushy. Kylo pushed and swam as hard and fast as he could, holding onto Rey’s unconscious body, his body being still wounded, burned with every move. Kylo could see Luke with a large blanket in his arms, He was near the top of the footpath, that was now hidden by the tide. Kylo got to where his feet could touch the rocky shore, struggling to stand, he picked up Rey carrying her Bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way out of the water. Kylo lugged both their weight up the path where Luke was standing, Luke threw the blanket over Rey “She Needs Warmth Now!” Luke shouted over the still pounding rain and wind, Kylo nodded and headed to the hut. Luke followed Kylo, he could sense fear in Him, though he didn’t know why his nephew was feeling that way.

Rey was projecting confusion and anger over their bond, which Kylo was feeling ten fold.

Kylo went into the hut first being very careful not to bump Rey into anything, He laid her down gently in front of the fire where he previously slept. Kylo knelt down, put a rolled blanket under Rey’s head and stood up, backing away slowly, just starring at her. “We need to put the stone back over the door.” Luke said lifting the leather flap, entering the hut. Kylo was unable to move, “She’s gonna kill me…I just tried to save her…I know she won’t see it that way, She already thinks I’m a…Monster.” Kylo’s thought’s raced. “Kylo?…..KYLO?…..BEN!” Luke called to him, with no answer, Kylo finally snapped his head up to look at Luke. Luke was taken a back seeing Kylo’s face, it was twisted with worry and concern, he had not seen that face since that day. Luke sighed, “Ben…She will be alright.” Luke said trying to reassure him.

Kylo’s gaze went back to Rey, she was still passed out, “I-I know that…”Kylo started to say softly, “But I can’t be here when she wakes up…She won’t understand…” Kylo said nervously. “I don’t think I have seen you this upset, since you were a young, What happened?” Luke asked moving a kettle over the fire. Silence fell over the hut, the sound of rain was trickling on the roof, “I-uh…Might have had to do something, that she is going to take the wrong way, and she will probably murder me for it.” Kylo said with worry in his tone. Luke took a moment to think before saying anything, “You’re not the only one who can feel the negative energy she is putting off.” Luke said, raising his eyebrow, with a slight smile, he gestured to Rey. “No matter what you had to do, she will know it was to save her life, maybe not at first, but she is smart, she will understand.” Luke smiled gently towards Kylo.

Some part of Kylo appreciated Luke’s compassion, and wisdom, especially after everything that had happened between them. I need some Air..” Kylo said turning to the doorway, “Take this.” Luke said handing Kylo a heavy poncho, made from leather, Kylo took it and threw it over his massive shoulders and chest. He also grabbed his boots and slipped them on before nodding to Luke and taking one more glimpse of Rey before heading outside. 

Outside the storm was calming down, not much, but a bit. Kylo headed up the path to the other huts, it was still slippery and steep. He reached the other huts, and noticed the path went further up the cliff side, he decided to follow it. He arrived at a table that had Jedi text carved into it, and stone chairs all around it. “Rey will hate me for sure after that.” Kylo thought, as his memory flashed back to the water, their lips touching, His chest spiked with that burn, “She will forgive you..” The Whisper chimed in Kylo’s ear. Kylo stopped and looked over to where he heard the voice, there was another path that looked like it went up to the summit.

“Ok Now since It’s just you and Me! Who the Fuck do you think you are?” Kylo growled, as he started to walk up the summit path, which was steep and rocky. Kylo reached the top, it was open, he could see the whole Island, the rain whipped his face ferociously. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked Kylo down, forcing him to his knees, he couldn’t move, the rain pounding on his face, “I am the Air you breath, the ground you walk on, the wind that cools your face, I am the force behind the power you use, I AM THE FORCE!” The Whisper’s voice boomed against the wind. Kylo was dumbfounded, his eyes were wide and his ears were ringing.

“The Force?…” Kylo thought, as the wind died and the rain stopped, the clouds parted and the sun’s ray’s beamed down on Kylo, the sun was warm and comforting to him. “I am always with you.” The whisper’s voice was calm and assuring now, Kylo’s eyes squinted at the brightness, “So the force is a person?” Kylo asked, shielding his eyes with his hand. “I am the Embodiment of the Living Force.” The whisper’s said softly, “And you are the Darkness, that needs the light, She is the Key to your Balance. You need to treat her like you would treat part of yourself, a part of your Soul, she is half of your heart.” The whisper’s voice was rough but soothing. 

Kylo gave a questioning look, “You will know me soon enough, first you must become one with light, They gray is your destiny!” The whisper’s voice faded, as the clouds covered the sun, Kylo felt the force ease off his body. He sat up slowly, his mind spinning with the everything that was happening. Kylo knew then that he needed help, that he couldn’t handle this on his own. 

“Has Rey been dealing with this, the whole time?” Kylo’s thoughts were dwelling on the things that Rey had told him about The Whisper. “She knew, and I was to stubborn to listen.” Kylo thought grabbing his head with his hands. “Why do you have to be so stupid and stubborn.” Kylo cried out, listening to the sounds around him, the ocean’s waves crashing on the rocks below, the wind blowing softer than before. “I need to quiet my mind.” Kylo said to himself, He pulled his legs up and crossed them, Kylo started to meditate.  
”A part of your Soul, she is half of your heart…” The Whisper Chimed.


End file.
